Fight For Her
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Logan and Quinn didn't want to admit that they had fallen in love with each other since the kiss happened. But denial doesn't last long... Quogan! After Quinn Misses the Mark Also Z/J and Z/C A LONG HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I saw the episode on Youtube, and was like, OMG! So now, Quinn and Logan, or Quogan are my favourite couple, followed closely by Chase and Zoey. So, as well, I am going to write my version of what happens afterwards. So please enjoy and review.**

**-Jessica**

"Weirdest. Day. Ever." The boy said as the two stared off at a horse running by with their friends on it.

"Uh-huh," the brunette nodded awkwardly as the two looked at each other and immediately moved to the opposite ends of the bench. Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese looked around awkwardly, praying that no one saw their kiss. I mean, they were good friends and out of nowhere, they kissed. _More like made out, _Quinn thought as she twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. I mean, all she did was sit on the bench and Logan had ridden over, noticing her tears.

_Flashback_

"_What's your problem?" Logan asked kind of rudely as he rode up to Quinn on his Jet X._

"_Nothing Logan. Just keep riding," Quinn said, upset as she attempted to wipe away the remaining tears. I mean, who wouldn't cry if a boyfriend of two years broke up with you for another girl, who was hot? She watched as Logan took off his helmet and put his backpack down._

"_You've been crying? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside her. Quinn looked at him._

"_Nothing," she snapped brokenly as she wiped more tears away and turned away._

"_Come on. Talk to me," Logan said in a very un-Logan-like voice. Quinn turned to Logan as she waited a minute before answering, "Mark broke up with me."_

"_Oh yeah, I heard you got dumped," Logan said smugly then quickly added, "broken up with," when he saw the look on her face._

"_Yeah, after two years!" she cried out as Logan looked genuinely concerned._

"_Why'd he dump-break up with you?" Logan asked as he saw the broken look on her face. Quinn pushed her hair out of her face as she said in a disgusting voice, "Because he fell for Brooke Morgolian." Logan smirked as he answered with, "Oh, she's hot!" He quickly said," Hotish," when he saw Quinn's look on her face. _

_The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Quinn said, "I mean, I guess I can't be mad at Mark." She moved slightly closer to Logan, glad she could confine in somebody._

"_Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think Mark's an idiot," Logan said, trying to cheer her up. It only made things worse as Quinn rolled her eyes as she said, "Yeah, yeah, I know you hate him."_

"_I don't hate him," Logan said quickly as Quinn looked back at him. "I mean, he's an idiot for breaking up with you." _

_Quinn looked so confused. What did he mean? "What makes you say that?" she asked._

"_I don't know. I mean, look. We all know you're weird," he started before Quinn rolled her eyes and started to turn away. Logan reached out and touched Quinn's arm as she turned back, startled._

"_But you're smart, you're pretty, and… you're kind of fun," he said feebly. Quinn tried to smile. "Uh, thanks," she said not too convincingly. Where did the real Logan go? Quinn asked herself._

"_Sure and…uh… why are you dressed like that?" Logan asked, gesturing to her outfit to impress Mark, though it didn't work. Quinn looked down at her outfit and gave a small smile._

"_I was trying to compete with Brooke," she answered._

"_Well, don't," Logan said softly as Quinn looked into his eyes, trying to figure out why he was being so nice. He was never like this. Logan then reached down and took her glasses, which were on her books and put them onto Quinn, thus, moving closer to her._

"_Hey, there's Quinn," Logan joked with a smile on his face as both smiled brightly. Then something happened. Both looked into each other's eyes and something just clicked, something connected as they had a moment. Before Quinn knew what was happening, both were leaning into each other and soon, their lips touched. It was different from what Quinn had ever experienced. It was actually really good, and sweet. Logan brought his hands up to her neck as both of them turned to each other, still kissing. Their few seconds of kissing where interrupted by a sound of hooves beating down a sidewalk. When they heard Zoey's voice, they sprung apart quickly, just in time. Michael Barrett and Zoey Brookes rode by on a horse, hopefully not seeing them. Both looked at the horse riding by in shock._

_End of Flashback_

Quinn kept her eyes down as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. One the other side of the bench, Logan was looking around nervously. The thing he was worrying about was if anyone saw them kiss.

"Um, I should…uh…go," Quinn stammered as she jumped up and quickly grabbed her books.

"Uh, me too," Logan said, also getting up, grabbing his backpack and slipping his helmet on hastily. Quinn hurried down the sidewalk, as Logan got on his Jet X and drove off in the other direction. Quinn stopped suddenly and looked back; seeing Logan's retreating back drive farther off. She sighed, confused, as she walked back to her dorm.

**Girl's Dorm**

Quinn unlocked the door hastily and hurried inside, shutting it and turning to see Zoey typing on her laptop and Lola reading a magazine.

"Hey Quinn, how'd it go with Mark? Did he like your new look?" Lola asked as both heads snapped up. Quinn looked confused at first, before realizing why Logan was comforting her.

"Oh, no, he didn't like it, he liked the old me. But he likes Brooke because they're similar. So he broke up with me," Quinn said sadly as the two got up and embraced her.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Zoey said. Quinn nodded, but her mind was elsewhere. It was back at her and Logan's kiss. It was way better than when she kissed Mark that was for sure. But, did she like him? She couldn't! For one, they were good friends, and secondly, Logan was, well, Logan. He was a jerk, even though today he was sweet, and besides, she just broke up with Mark. She couldn't date now, it wouldn't be right. But she couldn't avoid him forever, I mean, they were still friends, and they'd have to meet up in Chemistry sometime.

Zoey and Lola finally released her as Quinn attempted to smile.

"It's ok. Maybe it was for the best," Quinn said sadly as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked. Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be," Quinn said as Lola gasped.

"You guys have been dating for two years! That had to have counted for something," Lola said.

"I guess. But Mark's with Brooke now. There's nothing I can do," Quinn said as she grabbed her Science textbook Zoey started talking, but Quinn droned her out distracted. Kissing Logan was now in her mind. It was different, but it got awkward afterward, maybe because they were complete opposites, and people would never expect it. And if they dated, and broke up, their friendship, well semi-friendship would be ruined and it would be awkward. But Quinn could imagine Logan and her dating, kind of. It would be fun to kiss him again. She liked the kiss, she really did. But what would Zoey and Lola, and Michael think? And James? They'd be freaked out, that's for sure.

Quinn subconsciously started twirling a piece of her hair, something she hadn't done in a long time, not since she and Mark started dating. It was something she did when she liked someone, and was thinking about them. Of course, Zoey and Lola didn't know, not really anyways, why she did this. And if she told them why, they would probably find a way to get it out of her. So did that mean, she liked Logan? No way, she couldn't! And that was that!

"Quinn, you ok?" Zoey asked, making Quinn's head snap up, her hand dropping to her side.

"Um, yeah, of course," Quinn said as brightly as she could muster. She saw Lola and Zoey exchange a look, and Quinn couldn't handle this.

"I'm going for a walk," Quinn muttered, getting up.

"Hey Quinn, shouldn't you get changed?" Zoey asked, smirking slightly. Quinn looked down at her outfit and laughed as she nodded and grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom. Quinn, after she changed into her regular clothes, slipped back into the room, shoving the clothes in the closet.

"Never again," Quinn forced a smile. With that, the brunette slipped out of the room, knowing she needed time to think. As soon as she was gone, Lola looked at Zoey.

"Something's up," Lola commented as Zoey nodded.

"Maybe it's just her way of dealing with the break-up. They had been together for two years," Zoey commented. Lola shrugged.

"I guess, but I'm still keeping an eye out," Lola commented as she and Zoey went back to reading.

**So, was it good? Should I continue? I know, I saw the Walk-A-Thon clip, but whatever, my version. Please review and tell me if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank all of my reviewers: **

**talkingCinematic- Thanks for the review!**

**Cra-z-stephie- Thanks a lot! I was hoping to keep the characters in tact, glad I did!**

**Chasefan- Why, thanks for the review! I really do appreciate it!**

**Karina- Thanks! And I will add something, maybe a little bit later, when they get together. Ooops, just gave away a hint!**

**The-missing-arm-of-krum- Thanks! I love Q/L too!**

**Soccergal- Don't worry, I will**

**Boptothetop- Well, thanks!!!!!**

**Lilcutie0918- Oh thanks. I think that too!**

**This chapter will focus on Logan's reaction and all, maybe Q/L interaction. I'll try my best**

**The Boy's Dorm**

Logan sat in his dorm, throwing a basket ball up in the air, distracted. That afternoon had certainly been weird. First, Michael befriending a horse! I mean, crazy much? Then Quinn dressing differently, but a bad differently. He definitely didn't think the look suited her. Then, Quinn and him kissing more like making out on the bench. It was definitely different, good different. The kiss was way better than all the other girls he kissed. The other girls, he would make out with them and forget about it after an hour. But Quinn's kiss, it stuck in his mind, the feeling of her lips on his, the tingly feeling after the kiss.

He was starting to see Quinn in a new light. She used to be a geeky-science nerd spaz. But now, she was starting to look less nerdy, less spazy, less scientific, and cuter, more fun to be with, more girlfriend material. Where were these thoughts coming from, he wondered. This wasn't like him, worrying and thinking about a girl like this. But he had never been kissed like that before. So did that mean he liked Quinn? No way, he thought. She was still a geeky science nerd spaz, no matter what. Even though he wanted to kiss her again. No Logan, stop, he commanded himself, but couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about her. Her sweet smile, her beautiful brown eyes, her intelligent brain, and even her wacky Quinnventions.

Logan sighed as he kept throwing the basketball in the air. He knew he couldn't confront Quinn right now, not until his feeling, emotions and thoughts were in order. And they were not even close to being in order. He was majorly confused. The question he could ask himself was, did he like Quinn? Well, yeah, he liked her as a friend, but as more than a friend? _Maybe_ a voice said in his mind. Logan shook it off. No way could he like Quinn. But that question stuck in his mind, no matter how many times he tried to shake off the question.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Michael and James emerging into the room, laughing. Logan hated how happy they were, how blissful their lives were, and not even knowing what Logan was going through. Logan kept throwing the basket ball in the air as Michael and James finally noticed the silent boy.

"Sup Logan?" James asked as the two boys sat on the bed. Logan offered a feeble hand signal and cracked a small smile.

"Hey," he said. Michael and James exchanged a look.

"Ok dude, what's up with you?" Michael asked. Logan tried to stay focused on what was happening at that moment.

"Nothing. Just some girl turned me down, nothing big," Logan lied, forcing a big smile on his face.

"Oh, ok," Michael said, unconvincingly but let it go. As the two kept chatting, Logan put the basketball down and gazed out the window, where the sun was just setting. It looked very peaceful and very calm, not at all like what Logan was feeling at that moment. He was definitely nervous, unsettling, and needed to take a walk, clear his mind. The other two boys were visibly startled when Logan suddenly stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going for a walk," he said in a clear, confident voice, saying it as if he was convincing himself of something. James and Michael nodded and watched the blonde walk out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Michael turned to James, a confused look on his face.

"What's up with him?" James asked. Michael shrugged.

"I have no clue, but I'm going to figure it out," he said.

* * *

Logan walked along the sidewalk of the campus, looking at the sun setting gently. He wished life was like this, peaceful, sweet, and serene. That would be the perfect life. No problems, no worries, just the sweetness of life, and not the complicated patterns that took place in it. But life wasn't like that, it would never be like that. There would always be a problem in someone's life, a situation that they couldn't get out of, a moment they couldn't take back. But Logan didn't want to take the moment back. He secretly wished he could relive that moment. _No, bad Logan, don't think like that. You do not like Quinn Pensky. You like multiple girls, _Logan thought to himself as he kept wandering around, unaware of the direction he was headed.

Logan barely registered the people around him, he barely saw the girls that giggled and swooned over him as he walked past. All he saw was **her.** Boy, was he in love? No, he couldn't be. Logan Reese didn't love girls, he liked their kisses, their bodies and their hotness. Logan was so distracted he didn't realize he was walking toward the bench, the place that started this whole mess. And suddenly, just like that, his head snapped up and his mind began registering what was happening as he saw the one person he could no forget, the one person that had been on his mind all afternoon, the person that just got dumped and he kissed. She looked up too and both eyes met and connected. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his, her brown hair toppling over her shoulders, her outfit back to normal. Logan felt this flutter in his chest, something he had never experienced in his life. Something made him keep staring at the girl sitting on the bench.

Quinn stared right at Logan when she felt someone's presence. He looked distracted, unprepared for their meeting. Well, Quinn wasn't either. She didn't expect Logan to come back to the place where the kiss happened. She didn't expect him to even remember it. The two didn't say a word, just looked at each other shocked. Quinn didn't know what to say, she was afraid of what she would say if she opened her mouth. She didn't want to admit she was falling for Logan, she couldn't be. They were good friends, right?

Logan desperately wanted to say something, anything. But no words came to mind, he was drawing a complete blank. Logan kept his mouth shut, feeling very uncomfortable. He tried to say something, anything, but couldn't. It was as if his whole body was frozen. Logan finally breathed in and forced himself to take a step forward. Luckily, his legs cooperated and moved. But suddenly, Quinn jumped up, startling Logan, and the next part shocked him, she started running.

**Cliffhangers, love em! I know that was short, but I want to get this up to you guys ASAP. The next chapter will be longer, this was just detailing Logan's feelings, and their meeting. I would think Quinn would run away if she saw Logan, that would be what I would think. So please review and the next chapter will be longer for sure. Love ya!**

**-Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Ace's Buddy- Aw, I know, she did. Yeah, Logan is definitely confused**

**Lilcutie0918- Aw, thanks. And you will not be disappointed in this chapter, trust me. **

**IZIBELLE- Oh, thanks. They are cute, I agree. I just saw the latest episode, Walk A Thon, and thought they were adorable! (So true) **

**This chapter is hopefully going to make you cry, hopefully. It made me feel really sad inside. Enjoy! And I know this was fast, probably the fastest update for a while! I was so inspired today, and bored! So, voila!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, or anything mentioned in this chapter, especially not The O.C. If I did own Zoey 101, I would have seen the latest episode already. I HATE THAT CANADA DOESN'T GET THE EPISODE FOR A FEW MORE WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!**

Quinn raced away from Logan, not being able to take the silence anymore. Once she was sure she was out of sight, she slowed down to a walk. She was so confused. When she saw Logan, a millions feeling rushed into her, nervousness, happiness, and a tingly feeling that wouldn't go away. She never felt this with Mark, not even when they started dating. Well, she may have felt the same way before Mark and her started dating, when she knew she liked him a lot. Quinn needed a distraction, something that would keep her mind off Logan Reese. Maybe a little bit of TV would help? Hopefully it will, Quinn thought as she walked back to her dorm.

When she entered it, she was delighted to find that no one was there. _Zoey must be out with James and Lola must be somewhere _Quinn thought as she turned on the TV. She started flipping through channels. _The Discovery Channel, Suite Life of Zack and Cody, What I Like About You, William Shakespeare, The O.C. _She stopped at The O.C, hearing about the great show that got cancelled. Someone in her class, Samantha her name was, talked about that show all the time, commenting on the great series, even though it ended, and what a great distraction it was from homework. Normally, Quinn would never watch these kinds of shows. She preferred more wholesome shows, like The Discovery Channel and stuff, but it was time for a change. And since many people said this show was a great distraction, and a great show for drama and comedy, she decided to give it a shot. As Quinn watched the show, she did feel distracted. She didn't totally forget, it was still on her mind, but she found herself loving the characters on the show. There was one, Seth Cohen, who was just so plain funny. And another, Ryan Atwood who was adopted by Seth's family who lived in Orange County, in Newport Beach.

But there was one person that intrigued her the most, Marissa Cooper. Marissa was Seth Cohen's next door neighbor and had a few problems. This episode was about Ryan's ex girlfriend Theresa, who lived with the Cohen's, telling them that she's pregnant and she wants to take off to Chino and Ryan goes along, leaving his girlfriend Marissa behind. Apparently, it's the season 1 finale, and Quinn couldn't help but feel horrible for Marissa. There was her boyfriend, practically dumping her for another girl, and her being left alone to pick up the pieces and have all the memories with him. Now that Quinn thought about it, it was sort of similar to Quinn's situation with Mark. Not totally, but a little bit. Mark dumped her for another girl and now he hasn't called, hasn't talked to her since that afternoon and when she saw him earlier while she was walking; he turned around and walked away from her! It was really heartbreaking, because, like Marissa and Ryan, it hadn't ended very well. It was an ok breakup, but still it really hurt her, since she loved him.

_**Marissa**__: I understand why you have to do this.  
__**Ryan**__: Thanks.  
__**Marissa**__: But I wish you didn't have to.  
__**Ryan**__: Me too.  
__**Marissa**__: I love you._

At that, Quinn let the tears fall. But not just at the heart wretching moment. Of all the events that had happened in the last two days. Mark telling her they need to take a break, Quinn, Lola and Zoey spotting Mark and his new girl Brooke in Sushi Roxs, Mark breaking up with Quinn for good, Quinn changing her looks for Mark, Mark telling her why they broke up, Logan comforting her on the bench, Logan kissing her, and seeing Logan at the bench an hour ago. Soon, Quinn was sobbing as she watched Seth and his girlfriend Summer Roberts have a heart felt moment.

_**Seth:**__(about Ryan)__ He's the only friend I've ever had.  
__**Summer:**__ No. You have me_

Quinn tried to wipe her tears away as the final scene came onto the screen, the song 'Hallelujah' playing, probably the saddest song ever. She saw Ryan in Theresa's car driving down the road and watched him turn back and look at Marissa one last time, she watched Kirsten Cohen break down in Ryan's old poolhouse as Sandy Cohen tried to comfort her, she watched Seth sailing away on his boat off in the sunset, and she watched Marissa drink from her alcohol bottle as she stood on the balcony of her home. Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked to where Mark's old stuff where, pictures of him, t-shirts, notes of him. She couldn't stop crying as she started ripping up the pictures and notes of him, so upset.

She ripped up the one of her and Mark at a dance. They were so happy back then. Not anymore. She ripped up a note that Mark sent her in History class one day. She also ripped the one up of Mark winning the class election, but not before a single tear fell onto the photograph, ruining it.

After that, she grabbed everything else of Mark's and walked it over to his dorm, keeping her head down as she passed people. She dumped it outside his dorm room, hearing the giggles coming from the room as she walked back to her room as quickly as she could, the tears never stopping. She really couldn't believe Mark broke up with her! They had been together for two years, and he throws that all away, pretending it never meant anything while he goes to date this girl right away. As soon as she was safely in her room, she locked the door and broke down, sobbing harder than ever. She collapsed in the middle of the room, her head buried in her hands as she kept crying, remembering all the good times with Mark. How he won the race for president, even though Zoey and Chase forfeited, how she blew Mark's eyebrows off accidentally and eventually didn't care, when he found out she was in pageants when she was younger and wanted her to show him a routine. The first time Mark and her kissed, which wasn't that long ago, maybe a year ago at the most. Those were just a few of the many moments they shared together, and he dumps her for that Brooke!

Quinn could see Brooke in her mind, she was beautiful, she was great, she was perfect in every way. What did she have that Quinn didn't have? Mark made it clear he didn't fall for her for her looks, so what? She hadn't felt this jealous since, probably Mark's old girlfriend, before Quinn came along. Thinking of Brooke and Mark together made Quinn cry harder. Quinn stayed on her knees as she kept remembering Mark, all the things he did and all the things they did together. She even remembered their special moments alone together, the kisses he gave her, and even the not so great moments in their relationship, for example Lola kissing Mark, but only to cure her laughing problem. Her body shook as she kept crying, the tears not stopping.

The phone suddenly rang distantly, but Quinn made no move to get it. She did not want to answer the phone, no matter who it was, even if it was Lola, or Zoey. And if it was Logan, oh my, that would be awful. She couldn't talk to anybody right now, not even Otis would make her feel better. Thinking about her alpaca made her cry even harder. She could see him right now, his furry body, his big eyes looking at her lovingly, his cute noise he always made when he saw her. She missed Otis, he was her first true friend, and him not here made her upset. Quinn couldn't believe she hadn't thought of Otis in so long. Her body shook harder as she kept sobbing, the tears coming from her chocolate brown eyes. She hadn't cried this hard, ever.

And thinking about Logan made it harder to stop. Because she knew deep down she fell in love with him, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Knowing Logan's history of girls, she knew if they did go out, it would be one date, then he would get bored of her then move onto the next girl, which would make her feel even more worse because then it would be the second time getting dumped. She also felt guilty of kissing Logan because she just broke up with Mark, and it didn't feel right. But kissing Logan was fantastic, but knew they could never date, with her just broken up with Mark and not emotionally ready to date, Logan and her being friends and Logan's past relationship with girls. Thinking of that kept the tears flowing.

Suddenly, Quinn heard the door open, and gasps and footsteps. Moments later, she felt a reassuring hand on her back as Lola's and Zoey's voice broke out of her thoughts.

"Oh my god, Quinn," Lola said sadly.

"Let it out," Zoey said. And Quinn did. She kept crying, and kept thinking of Mark as she let all her tears out. Finally, the tears ran out and she was left remaining on the floor, her friends beside her, telling her stuff like, "Mark's an idiot," and "You don't deserve him anymore. You're too good for him."

"Thanks guys," Quinn managed to get out, surprised how awful her voice sounded. Well, she was crying for a good hour, maybe even more. Zoey remained with Quinn as Lola got a box of Kleenex and handed it to Quinn. Quinn took it and blew into it.

"It'll be ok," Lola said soothingly as Quinn looked up, her eyes red and deathly bloodshot.

"Not it isn't! Mark broke up with me! It's never going to be ok! My first true love, my boyfriend of two years, dumped me for another girl! Do you know how that makes me feel?! You'll never know! What Mark and I had was special; I cared for him, I LOVED HIM! And nothing is ever going to be the same!" Quinn burst out angrily before dissolving in another set of tears. Lola and Zoey comforted her as best as they could, but both were unsure of how to react. This was unusual of Quinn, they never saw her like this. Of course, Quinn had just broken up with her boyfriend, so it was understandable.

Finally, Quinn stopped crying after a few minutes. She stood up and looked in the mirror. She looked awful. The makeup that she still had on, that she never washed off, was smudged badly, some of it rubbed down her cheek, her eyes really red and bloodshot, her eyes tousled quite a bit. Zoey and Lola looked uncertain as Quinn turned back to them. They watched as Quinn grabbed her makeup bag and walked to the bathroom.

Once there, Quinn started rubbing off her makeup with soap and a lot of water. It soon came off, and Quinn did her teeth and combed her hair. She went back to her room to see Zoey and Lola sitting on the couch, reading.

"So, are we going to dinner?" Lola asked carefully. Quinn shook her head sadly as she grabbed her pajamas.

"I'm not very hungry; I think I'm going to turn in. You guys go," Quinn aid sadly as she slipped them on and climbed into bed. Lola and Zoey exchanged a look. Quinn never went to bed early, she usually did research for her next Quinnvention, or something.

"Are you sure? Do you want us to bring you back anything?" Zoey asked, concerned. Quinn shook her head.

"Go on guys. I'm tired anyways," Quinn said. Lola and Zoey exchanged a look.

"Ok, but call us if there's any trouble, ok?" Lola asked. Quinn nodded as she wiped a falling tear. She would not cry, she couldn't cry. She did enough crying today. She watched as Lola and Zoey grabbed their purses and they left. When they shut the door, Quinn started thinking.

She should be thinking about Mark, since she was crying about him for the past hour or so. But still, after all of that crying, her mind still thought of Logan. Well, _The O.C _made her think of Mark and cry a bit, but still, Logan was on her mind. It was like that kiss would never go away, like an annoying sibling, or global warming or something. It wouldn't go away unless you do something about it. But Quinn couldn't do anything about it, not now anyways. She wasn't ready to face Logan, because then she might fall deeper for him, then she'd probably tell Logan that she is falling in love, or maybe something worse would happen. Either way, she could not discuss the matter, until she was ready.

Quinn sighed as she brought the covers up to her chin. This day was certainly not turning out the way she hoped. She had hoped Mark would take her back, they went back to being boyfriend and girlfriend, and Logan didn't kiss her to make matters even more complicated. Quinn forced herself to close her eyes and soon, she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Zoey and Lola entered Sushi Roxs, spotting Michael and James immediately. They smiled and walked over where Zoey gave James a quick kiss on the lips. Both of them sat down, as Zoey looked around.

"Where's Logan?" she asked.

"We called him, told him to meet us here, but he said he wasn't in the mood for sushi. He said there was this girl he was after," Michael shrugged.

"Where's Quinn?" James asked as the waiter came by. They told him their orders and the waiter left.

"She's back at the dorm, in bed. She's not so good," Zoey said as she and Lola explained Quinn's breakdown. James and Michael listened intently.

"I've never seen her like that. It breaks my heart to see her like that. It was as if a whole different person was impersonating Quinn," Zoey finished.

"Wow, what are we going to do about her?" Michael asked. Lola shrugged.

"I thought at first there was something else going on but now, I'm not so sure. I think its best we leave her for a while. If she's not back to normal in a few days, we're going to have to do something," Lola said. James nodded.

"I agree. My older sister broke up with her 1 year boyfriend a year ago, she was a mess for days. After a few days though, she went back to normal, and so will Quinn," James encouraged.

"I hope you're right. Quinn was an utter mess when we left her," Zoey sighed as their food came. James, Michael and Lola nodded as they started eating their food.

* * *

Logan sat on the bench where Quinn was a while earlier, confused on why she ran. Was the kiss that bad that she ran? Did she regret the kiss? Or was she that uncomfortable and awkward around him because they kissed? Did Quinn hate him because of the kiss? Those questions and more ran through his mind as he remained on the bench, unaware of anyone else around him.

Logan wasn't good at thoughts, and emotions. He was horrible at expressing his emotions, and his thoughts. He was ok at communicating. But he was best at the physical stuff, well, kissing anyways. So what was he supposed to say to Quinn now? If she was even willing to talk to him anyways. Maybe she was freaking out about the kiss, as much as he was. As if, Logan thought. Quinn was the coolest, most collected person he had ever met. But was she freaking out? Logan didn't know.

Was she at Sushi Roxs with the others? Was she wondering where he was? Logan thought. Logan didn't know why Quinn got to him the way she did. He could barely stop thinking about her. Correction, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And that was bad on his case. Especially since the gang are probably suspicious of him already and they'll figure it out soon. He needed some advice, and fast. But who could he ask? Not Michael, not James, not Zoey or Lola, not Dustin, definitely not Stacey, for sure not Rebecca… there was one person he could ask. Logan checked the time. 8pm. That'll be too early to call, with the time difference. He'd have to wait a few hours. With that, Logan got up from the bench and walked back to his dorm.

**I'm sure y'all know who I'm talking about, that I am positive of. So, was this chapter good? Did it make you feel sad for Quinn? I hope you guys review. I feed off reviews, reviews make the world go round! Let's get high on reviews! Wooohoooo!!! Ok, please review!!!!!**

**-Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Ok, I just saw the Walk-A-Thon episode, so of course, this right now is totally AU, yes, totally AU. And you'll see why. I also brought in a few surprises in this chapter, I'm sure you know what they are already, or at least one of the surprises. Do not worry. We are nowhere near done the story. There is a lot of drama ahead, with Q/L. **

**I was also thinking of changing the name. Suggestions? Please guys, I need a new name, for sure, so please give me some ideas for a new name after you read this chapter. Thanks. Also to my reviewers:**

**Lilcutie0918- Thanks for the review! Don't worry, they will…eventually!**

**Shmibby- Thanks for the review! I'm glad I did a good job. I love The O.C too and sad it was cancelled, so I thought slipping it in would keep it alive! **

**talkingCinematic- Thanks! I know, I was so close in crying when I read it over.**

**Chasefan- Aw, thanks. Don't worry, I'll continue**

**The-missing-arm-of-krum- I know it is very sad. Thanks!**

**Catinthehathat- That I cannot tell you, you're going to have to read on. But I hate to agree with you, but Dana's not my favourite character. She's ok for me. Aw, thanks!**

**Ace's Buddy- Yay! You guessed it right first! Give the girl what she wants! Yes, I was thinking about that too, and hated that Chase is never mentioned again in the show, so I need to write him in! Thanks! BTW, NO YAY YOU!**

**IZIBELLA- Yes, Chase is awesome, that's why he must be here! In this story, at least. Thanks!**

Logan got back to the dorm to find it empty. Thank god, Logan thought as he got changed and turned in for the night. He needed the sleep. Before he turned in, he set his phone to vibrate at 1am. He put his phone beside him and turned over, trying to forget about the day and tried to fall asleep. It was hard to fall asleep, when the day was so weird and complicated. I mean him and Quinn? They were total opposites! It could never work out, could it? Logan shrugged the afterthought off. It could never work, people would laugh and they both would be kicked out of the gang. Logan closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

Michael and James paid for the bill and the four left the restaurant, looking at the time. 8:35pm, it read.

"It's too early to head in," Lola declared. The others agreed.

"We could go see a movie," James suggested.

"Sure," Zoey said, kissing James. Lola and Michael pretended to look grossed out.

"Guys, PDA much?" Lola laughed as the two broke away.

"Let's go," Michael said as the others laughed and followed Michael.

"So, what movie?" James asked the group. Lola and Zoey exchanged a look and giggled.

"Jumper," both said at the same time. Michael and James narrowed their eyes.

"Why?" Michael asked cautiously. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Because, of Jamie Bell and Hayden Christensen," Lola said, as if it were obvious.

"Well, Rachel Bilson's not that bad looking," Michael commented lamely as the others laughed.

"In your dreams Michael," Lola laughed. The four entered the theatre, bought their tickets and went inside their own theatre to see the movie.

* * *

"Wow that was amazing!" Zoey and Lola squealed as the four exited the theatre. The boys followed the two girls, who were squealing over the fantastic movie they just saw. 

"It was fantastic. I wish I could jump wherever I wanted. I could go to Paris," Lola said dreamily. Michael laughed.

"In your dreams Martinez," he said. Lola glared.

"Well, it could happen," Lola defended before she saw the others were cracking up too.

"If I could go anywhere in the world, it would be Antarctica," Michael said. The others stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Why?" James asked.

"That's easy. Because there are penguins there. They're so cute," Michael fantasized before noticing the others looking at him weirdly.

"I, uh, mean, nevermind," Michael said as the others just shook their heads.

"Wow, it's already 10; we should get back to our dorms. We have class tomorrow," Zoey said as the four kept walking.

"Ok, so I'll see you in Media?" James asked Zoey. She nodded and the two shared a kiss.

"Bye Michael. Make sure the penguins don't eat you," Lola teased as Lola and Zoey waved and departed to their dorm.

"Jamie was fantastic in the movie, don't you think?" Lola asked Zoey as they turned a corner toward Fulton Hall.

"Yeah, but Hayden was so hot when he jumped," Zoey agreed as Lola nodded in agreement. The two began talking nonstop about the movie as they entered Fulton Hall and went to their dorm. As they opened the door, their voices died down as they entered the room, looking at the top bunk. There laid a sleeping Quinn, her chest moving up and down steadily. Lola turned on the light and they could tell she had cried a bit after they left. But she looked peaceful, like the old Quinn before her and Mark broke up. Zoey wanted to see the old Quinn again; she didn't like sad, mopey Quinn. Even though Mark and her just broke up, Quinn had changed quite a bit. Lola and Zoey got changed and Lola shut off the light, climbing into bed.

"Night Zoe," Lola said, yawning. Zoey climbed into her own bed.

"Night Lola," Zoey said, smiling as she shut her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about the gang.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Logan's phone vibrated in his hand as he woke up groggily.

"What the hell?" he whispered groggily, forgetting momentarily what he did. When he did remember, he sat up, thank god he wasn't in the lower bunk, and picked up his phone and shut the vibrate off. He yawned as he quietly got out of bed, landing softly on the ground. He grabbed a jacket and slipped in on. He also put on some pants over his boxers and quietly walked to the door. He opened it, and shut it. Now where could he go for peace and quiet? Basically anywhere, since no one was even up, they were all sleeping. He thought about it as he quietly walked outside, then had the perfect place, the fountain. He walked over there, knowing he would not get caught. Every single person was sleeping, unless someone couldn't sleep and was wandering around like he was. He held the phone in his hand as he reached the fountain, which was shut off an hour ago. Logan sat on the edge of the fountain, still holding his phone and dialed a number he remembered quite well. It rang twice before someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" a male's voice asked. Logan sighed. He really couldn't believe he was calling him, but he needed advice.

"Hey Chase," Logan said.

"Wait, Logan? Why are you calling me, at, um, 1 in the morning your time?" Chase asked, confused.

"I need advice. Is this a bad time?" Logan asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"No, school doesn't start for another half an hour, and I have a free period anyways. What's up?" Chase asked. So, then Logan began launching into a full description of what had happened the day before, with Quinn and Mark, and the kiss.

"And I really don't know what to do! I mean, we're friends, and now that this has happened, I don't know if we're going to remain friends. I saw her after the kiss and she ran away from me," Logan finished. Chase sighed from the other end of the phone.

"How did she make you feel when you guys kissed?" Chase asked. Logan thought about it. It was too hard to describe in words.

"I don't know, it made me feel happy, giddy inside as if I never wanted the kiss to end. It made me crave for more," Logan said, trying to describe it as best as he could. Chase paused for a moment.

"And how did you feel when you saw her the next time?" Chase asked. Logan sighed.

"I don't know. Really happy, tongue tied, and there was this flutter in my chest for a second there. It made me want to kiss her again," Logan answered honestly. What was with all these questions? He wanted advice, not a therapist.

"And can you stop thinking about her?" Chase pressed. Logan sighed, and paused.

"No, not at all. She's all I'm thinking about," Logan admitted. Chase thought. A pause remained for a while.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Logan finally asked. A huge silence remained hanging in the air. Logan felt as if a blood vessel would pop if Chase didn't answer him soon. Then Chase spoke.

"You're in love. You're deeply, madly in love," Chase answered. Logan sat, shocked. Chase was right. Logan was trying so hard to deny his feelings, but deep down, he knew Chase was right.

"So, what do I do?" Logan asked after a few seconds of silence. Chase was a little shocked that Logan was actually kind of admitting he loved Quinn. Chase would never had thought Logan would fall in love with Quinn, science loving geek Quinn Pensky.

"Well, seeing as I didn't tell Zoey I loved her until it was too late, you have to tell Quinn as soon as possible. How you thought about the kiss, everything," Chase said. Logan thought about it. It made sense. He should tell her, get it off his back and before anything else happens, like Quinn getting back together with Mark. Thinking of Mark made Logan's skin boil with fury, a feeling he never felt with Mark before. He usually thought that Mark was just an idiot, for no reason at all.

"You're right. Thanks a lot Chase," Logan said sincerely. Chase fake gasped from England.

"Logan Reese, being sincere? Someone get a video camera and film it then send it to me!" Chase joked.

"If I was in Covington, I would totally kick your ass right now," Logan said, with mock anger. Chase just laughed.

"Good thing you aren't. Well, I won't be here for long," Chase smiled.

"Wait, what?" Logan asked.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. The semester just ended so I'll be back at PCA next Sunday," Chase said happily. Logan smiled.

"That's great news! I won't tell a soul," he promised.

"Good, because if you do, I tell Michael that you're in love with Quinn," Chase blackmailed. Logan grinned.

"Not a word," Logan promised.

"Ok, I should go. But I'll see you next week. Bye Logan, good luck with your girl troubles," Chase grinned.

"Will do. Bye," Logan said before hanging up the phone, a lot happier now. Chase was coming back to PCA!!!!!! But then, Logan remembered James. Oh no, Chase didn't know about James, at all! Michael certainly hadn't told him yet, and neither did Lola, Quinn or Zoey, especially Zoey. But Logan promised not to say a word. So, what should he do? _Deal with the Quinn business then deal with Chase/Zoey/James triangle later _Logan thought. With that, Logan headed back to his dorm, thinking about what he should say to Quinn. He honestly had no clue what he was going to say to her. 'Hey Quinn, I really enjoyed the kiss we shared. Wanna make out?' He couldn't say that to her. That sounded pathetic.

Logan thought about it all the way to the dorm. Once he reached the dorm, he reached into his pocket for his key, but realized that he didn't have it. He forgot it in the room. _Crap, now what? _Logan asked himself. He couldn't knock. The others were sleeping, and if he did, they would wonder where he was and he was afraid of spilling out what happened. He had to talk to Quinn about this before Michael or James. But where could he go? Logan thought about it, but no places came to mind. Except one. Logan sighed as he took off outside again, checking the time. 2am. He had been talking for Chase for a good 45 minutes. Logan sighed as he kept walking outside to the perfect spot to sleep.

* * *

**5 hours later…**

A knock of the door sent Michael's eyes bursting open. Groaning, he got up, throwing a pillow at James.

"Dude, it's 7 am! Get up, and get ready for class," Michael said as he opened the door to find Firewire and his buddies there.

"What do you guys want?" he asked. Firewire and his friends were laughing.

"Michael, dude, you have to come outside and see this. It's so LOL," Firewire said laughing. James walked to the door.

"What?" James asked. Michael shrugged as the boys grabbed their jackets and keys and followed Firewire outside. They kept walking until they saw a crowd of people hovering a bench. They were giggling quietly and the others that had to talk were moving away. Michael and James approached the bench just as Lola and Zoey showed up.

"What's happening?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know," James said as the four pushed through the crowd and covered their mouths. There, lying on the bench was Logan. He was lying on his stomach, one hand dangling over the edge of the bench, the other he was lying on, his jacket covering his body, and he was dead asleep, snoring quietly. Lola thought that was cute, but was wondering why he was sleeping outside and not in his dorm.

"I thought he was in our dorm room. He was there last night," James muttered to Michael as he nodded. Michael walked up to Logan, not wanting him to be embarrassed anymore than he was.

"Logan, wake up. LOGAN!" Michael said, and then screamed as Logan, startled out of his sleep, jumped up, frightened and exhausted.

"What's goin' on?" Logan asked groggily, before noticing where he was and the giggling students.

"Come on dude," Michael said, leading him toward their dorm with James.

"We'll see you later!" Zoey shouted to them as both girls giggled and walked back to their dorm. James and Michael led the still groggy Logan back to the dorm. Once in the dorm safely, Logan was totally awake.

"Dude, you fell asleep outside," Michael said.

"What were you doing outside anyways?" James asked. Logan frowned, trying to remember last night, then it came flowing back. The talk with Chase, getting locked out, sleeping on the bench where Quinn and him kissed. Logan had to lie, quickly.

"Oh yeah, I went to go to the bathroom, but then I got locked out, and I tried knocking but you guys didn't answer so I went to go sleep on the bench," Logan lied. Michael shrugged.

"Ok dude. Next time, we'll answer the door. Call my cell next time, or something," Michael said.

"Ditto," James said as the three started getting ready. The three were soon ready, and they started walking to class. All of them had Media first, unfortunately for Logan. He still wasn't prepared to see Quinn, and talk to her. But he knew he had to.

* * *

Zoey and Lola reentered the dorm room, as Quinn was just getting up. She sat up. 

"Where'd you guys go at, 7:10 in the morning in your pajamas?" Quinn asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she jumped down from the top bunk. Zoey and Lola looked at each other and giggled.

"There was a commotion outside. Apparently, Logan was sleeping on some bench outside in his pajamas. And honestly, the way he was sleeping was so weird, but so cute," Lola giggled. Quinn froze when she heard Logan's name being used. She covered up her shock by asking, "Why was he outside?" Lola shrugged.

"Michael and James dragged him off before we could ask," she answered as she went into the closet to find an outfit to wear.

"Oh," Quinn said as she rummaged through the closet with Zoey and Lola. Lola and Zoey picked their outfits and got changed, leaving Quinn to pick out her outfit. She didn't know what compelled her to pick this out, but she picked out the same outfit she wore on her first date with Mark, her best casual outfit. She rarely wore this, unless trying to impress Mark or someone. And Zoey knew this. So when Zoey saw Quinn slipping into this outfit, she narrowed her eyes.

"Quinn, why are you wearing that?" Zoey asked casually. Quinn looked down at her outfit, and then shrugged.

"I don't know. It feels right," Quinn said honestly as she started combing out her hair. Lola and Zoey exchanged a look, but shrugged as they got ready. Finally, they were all ready, and they walked to their Media class, Quinn feeling more nervous by the second. Logan was in that class, and she was so not ready to face him. She would have to avoid him, sit far away from him and pray they would not have to do anything together. They approached the classroom cautiously, Quinn getting more and more nervous with each step. Quinn forced herself to relax as they entered their Media class just as the bell rang. Quinn immediately saw Logan, James and Michael at the front center of the class, with three seats saved for them. Unfortunately, they were between each boy. She knew Zoey would sit beside James, and Michael, Lola would sit between Michael and Logan, and she would be stuck beside him. She was right. She watched Zoey sit beside her boyfriend and Lola sat between Michael. Quinn really didn't want to sit beside Logan, but she didn't want to be too suspicious. She then spotted Carter Blake, the good looking tennis player with nobody sitting beside him. She immediately walked over to him, smiling. They talked in their American History class a bit, since they had to sit beside each other there, so it wasn't totally unusual for Carter when she took a seat next to him.

"Hey Carter," Quinn said to him, smiling slightly. Carter smiled at her.

"Hey Quinn. I heard about you and Mark, sorry you guys broke up," Carter said sympathetically. Quinn smiled.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled as she took out her book. She spotted from the corner of her eye, Michael, Zoey, Lola, James and Logan looking at her, Logan looking a bit jealous? Quinn shook it off. She must be going crazy, she thought as Mr. Bender entered the room.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late," Mr. Bender said. Quinn looked down at her paper and opened to a fresh page as Mr. Bender started the lesson, about the influences of media, and what different things media does. Quinn started to zone out. She started subconsciously drawing on the blank piece of paper as she thought about Mark, and Logan. She started thinking about their pros and cons. Let's see, Mark was a sweetheart, they had so many things in common, he was a great experiment for her Quinnventions, he didn't complain at all, and their time together was spent well. The cons of him though were he was kind of boring in a way, it took them nearly two years to kiss, he never said he loved her, his kisses weren't that great and he barely cracked a joke.

Logan's pros were that he was a fabulous kisser, opposites attract they say and both were definitely opposites, Logan was a sweet guy on the inside, and he had a great sense of humor, it was never boring with Logan around. But the cons are that he was a jerk, he got girls then would basically dump them, he only dated girls for their hotness and their kisses, and he was her good friend. If they broke up, it would be awkward between them. Quinn was suddenly aware of Mr. Bender's voice.

"So, I have assigned you into groups," Mr. Bender said as he looked for the lists. Quinn leaned into Carter.

"What's happening?" she asked. Carter smiled. "Mr. Bender's assigning groups for a project on researching a celebrity that's in the media lately and how it influences us," Carter answered. Quinn smiled. But was secretly praying she didn't get paired up with Logan.

"Zoey Brookes and James Garrett"

"Lola Martinez and Michael Barrett"

"Quinn Pensky and…Carter Blake." YES! Quinn breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled at Carter.

"Logan Reese and Stacy Dilson."

"YESH! My dream of working with Logan has come true! I'll be the best partner you've ever had!" Stacy yelled with her lisp as she ran and hugged Logan tightly, Logan looking freaked out as Stacy ran back to her seat. Immediately, everyone started getting into their groups as Quinn turned to Carter.

"So, what celebrity are we doing?" Quinn asked. Carter thought about it.

"Most people would probably do Britney Spears, or Lindsay Lohan. Maybe we could do someone in rehab," Carter suggested.

"Or someone that has a scandal, like Vanessa Hudgens. Maybe we could do Owen Wilson," Quinn thought. Carter frowned.

"No, maybe someone different," Carter said.

"Maybe someone that has done a positive influence in the media, like," Quinn thought then both said, "Angelina Jolie!" Both started laughing as Quinn pushed back her brown hair.

"I love it," Quinn said. The two then started mapping out their research report into a few subtopics, and decided who was going to find out what. Quinn was having fun with Carter, he was a good guy. But he definitely wasn't someone she would date. Besides, he had a girlfriend already and she just got out of a relationship. And she just wasn't interested, no matter how hot he was. But Quinn snuck a few glances at Logan and he seemed to be glaring at Carter for some reason. Maybe there was some past thing they had that made them hate each other, Quinn decided. Suddenly, the bell rang shrilly, making Quinn and Carter jump. Quinn gathered her stuff and put it in her bag.

"Ok, bye. See you in History," Quinn smiled at Carter before exiting the room. She knew where she was heading next, Literature, which Logan and Zoey were in. _Great _she thought bitterly as she turned a corner to her next class. She entered the classroom to find Logan and Zoey already there. Quinn paused awkwardly. Unfortunately for her, Ms. Hammond assigned seats, and she was stuck in the middle of Zoey and Logan. Quinn saw Logan look up and Zoey waving to her. Quinn smiled awkwardly as she walked through the isles to her seat. She avoided Logan's eyes as she sat down in her seat as the bell rang and she grabbed her books.

"Hey Quinn, you ok?" Zoey asked, Ms. Hammond just walking into the classroom. Quinn looked at Zoey and smiled. "Of course," Quinn said as Ms. Hammond set down her books and shut the door.

"Ok, so right now we're learning about William Shakespeare and his work. So, to learn more about his plays and work, I have assigned a project. I have assigned partners, their play Shakespeare had done, and the scene from the play. Ok, Melan Allan, with Charles Million. You will be doing Twelfth Night, Act 2 Scene 2. Naomi Farrell and…" Ms. Hammond started reading off the list, tossing them the book from the plays for them. Quinn secretly prayed that she would not get Logan as a partner, but she had good luck before in Media.

"Zoey Brookes and Lance Rivers, you'll be doing A Mid Summer's Night Dream, Act 1 Scene 4," Ms. Hammond said, tossing Zoey the book. Zoey groaned as she looked at the boy she once dated, the Dean's son. He was a total jerk, rigging stuff for Zoey. Even Lance looked upset. Ms. Hammond kept reading the list, Quinn's name never called, or Logan's, which made Quinn even more nervous. _No, stay positive, Logan is not your partner, Logan is NOT your partner, _Quinn thought to herself. She actually felt calm.

"Quinn Pensky and…Logan Reese, doing Romeo and Juliet, Act 1 Scene 5," Ms. Hammond read. Suddenly, both voices screamed, "WHAT?!?!"

**Ok, I think this is a good place to stop. So, what do you think? Next chapter will be Logan's reactions, kind of Logan's point of view at the beginning. So, what did you think of the Chase/Logan conversation? Now do you see why this is totally AU? Tell me what you think. And if you read Romeo and Juliet, you may know what scene I'm talking about, well, part of it anyways. I didn't do research on the other plays I mentioned, so whatever scene I mentioned, I have no clue what scene it is with. So, please review! **

**And remember, I need an idea for a new title!**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Ok, so I was thinking of some titles and I have a few:**

**-Logan plus Quinn Disaster**

**-Fight For Her**

**-The Difficult Equation of Quinn/Logan (suggested by Ace's Buddy **

**So, vote for any one of those, and maybe if you have any more suggestions, then go for it and I'll consider it**


	6. Another's Author's Note IMPORTANT

**Another Author's Note:**

**Ok, so I have decided guys: Fight For Her**

**I know most of you voted for Logan Plus Quinn Equals Disaster, actually it was a tie between Fight For Her and Logan Plus Quinn Equals Disaster but it makes much more sense, since Chase is coming back, and is going to fight for Zoey, and Logan for Quinn and all. So, when I make a sequel, the name WILL be LPQED, or TDEOLQ. So I hope you love the title. And I hope you guys still read the story. But I won't change the name until the 5****th**** chapter's up.**


	7. Chapter 5

Part 5

**Part 5**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Shmibby- Don't worry, L/Q interaction will happen in this chapter. I do have to build up to it. I'm sure, L/Q avoided each other for the rest of the day after the kiss. Aw, thanks! I love Chase, and I can't stand him not there. Zoey turned into a…jerk when he left. Chase, I think, kept her stable, in my opinion. Thanks!**

**talkingCinematic- I know, Romeo and Juliet are romantic, and the whole keeping their love secret cause it was forbidden, it will kind of be like what Logan and Quinn did in Walk-A-Thon and what they'll do in this story. Thanks!**

**Druccillamalfoyrox- Thanks! And oops. I never read AMSND, so I wouldn't know. So, again, oops. Thanks for pointing it out! You get a cyber cookie! LOL**

**Lilcutie0918- Aw, thanks! I had to bring Chase back. He's, like, the most awesome charrie in the show! And to cause some drama between James and Zoey of course. I know, I was ready to slap her when she did. But I like James, he's cool, just not with Zoey.**

**Arabellaness- Thanks! Yay! Aw, thank you!**

**Ace's Buddy- Aw, thanks! Good for you! You get a cyber cookie! Yes, jealous Logan. He is very jealous! But soon, he won't be! Can't tell you when, but very soon they will kiss again. Jealous Quinn it is!! I'll give it a try. And YAY!! **

"_Quinn Pensky and…Logan Reese doing Romeo and Juliet, Act 1 Scene 5," Ms. Hammond read. Suddenly, both voices screamed, "WHAT?!"_

Logan couldn't believe what he just heard. Him and Quinn, working together? I mean, it would be a perfect way to talk to Quinn, but he wasn't sure he wanted to right then, no matter what Chase said. And Quinn was avoiding him, he knew it. But the scary thing was, he was afraid that if they did work together, he would kiss her again. He didn't want to admit it, but Chase was right. He was totally in love with Quinn. And he had no clue what he was going to do. He turned to look at Quinn and she looked about as shocked as he did. Her face was frozen in shock, and fear? Logan didn't know, but he was as freaked out as Quinn as Ms. Hammond stopped reading the lists. "Ok, get to work," she said and everyone split up to their groups. Logan sighed as he scooted over to Quinn's desk. She was holding the book, flipping to the scene, where the sticky note was to point out where to start and stop.

Logan sat awkwardly beside Quinn as she looked at the part they were supposed to do and froze. Logan noticed this and frowned.

"What's wrong Quinn?" he asked, glad his voice was working properly. With a shaky finger, Quinn pointed at the part she was getting freaked out by.

_They kiss_

Logan froze up. Romeo and Juliet kissed in this scene? As much as he would enjoy feeling her lips on his again, he wasn't sure. It was clear Quinn was uncomfortable with this; she probably hadn't processed the kiss yet. Logan thought for a moment then almost smiled. The kiss would go by more smoothly if they were together. He would have to talk to Quinn as soon as possible, but not here. Logan noticed Quinn fidgeting with her hands.

"Maybe we could ask Ms. Hammond to give us a different scene," Quinn suggested. Logan almost shouted, "NO!" but stopped himself.

"That's a great idea," Logan agreed quickly. He watched Quinn get up and walk over to where Ms. Hammond was. Logan tried not to stare, but couldn't help it. He saw her hips slightly move from side to side. Logan grinned but then covered it up and proceeded to look at the part they were assigned to do. He looked up a few times to see Quinn desperately talking to Ms. Hammond, and it didn't look good so far. Ms. Hammond was shaking her head a few times, but he noticed Quinn not giving up. Logan loved how she never gave up; she kept going for what she wanted. She always did, except maybe the rare time when she would give up, like when Paige Howard came to PCA.

Logan watched as Quinn walked back to him, a dejected look on her face.

"She said we have to keep it," Quinn said, but Logan detected a little bit of relief in her voice.

"Oh," Logan said, but he knew he sounded pleased. Quinn looked disgusted and smacked him.

"Logan, just no," Quinn said, rolling her eyes. He smirked.

"You know you want me," he joked. Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"In your dreams," she snapped, but Logan saw the faint smile on her lips as she turned away again, trying to avoid him. Logan cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable.

"We should give a read through to this part we have to do," Logan suggested as Quinn turned back and smiled nervously.

"I guess," she said as both peered at the book. Logan couldn't help but look at the cute way Quinn looked when she was reading. Logan forced himself to look down as they both read their parts in their mind. Suddenly, Ms. Hammond spoke up.

"Ok guys, wrap it up. The bell rings in 2 minutes," she answered. With that, Logan and Quinn looked up, their eyes meeting. They felt this vibe; it was a very weird vibe. It was like something pulled at each other and didn't let go. Logan couldn't bring himself to look away, neither did Quinn. Finally, Quinn broke the gaze, turning to gather her books and stuffing them in her bag. Logan did the same. Finally, the bell rang, forcing Logan up. Before he did, he dropped a note in Quinn's lap and hurried out the door. As soon as he was out, he sighed in relief and headed to the cafeteria. He needed food, badly. Logan hurried to the cafeteria, hoping Quinn would at least read his note.

* * *

Quinn was about to get up when Logan secretly dropped a note on her lap. Frowning, she picked it up and started reading it.

**Quinn,**

**Please meet me at the bench at 10pm tonight. I need to talk to you.**

**Logan**

Quinn read the note over before stuffing it in her pocket and leaving the room. Should she go meet with Logan, or shouldn't she? She wasn't sure. I mean, talking about what happened would be awkward, but she knew they had to talk about it. Quinn headed back to her dorm. She was not in the mood to eat, and see Logan again. Anyways, she wanted to work on their Media Studies project, do some research before she met up with Carter again. Quinn was delighted to find no one in their dorm, so she started typing up Angelina Jolie on her computer, and looking for information. But she soon found herself distracted once again. She started drumming her hands on the table and humming a random tune. She just couldn't keep herself distracted. She walked over and turned on the TV to see what was on. She flipped through it and finally settled on the Discovery Channel. That was how bored she was. She started watching whatever that the show was, but still found herself to be distracted. She walked up to the fridge and grabbed a Blix drink and took a sip. She honestly wasn't even that hungry anyways, she was too distracted to eat.

Quinn spotted one of Lola's fashion magazines lying on the table. She didn't know what made her pick it up, but she did. She flipped it open and started flipping through it. After a minute, she put the magazine down and started pacing the room. She started thinking about the note Logan gave her. Quinn knew she had to meet him there, but was she ready to talk about it? Of course she wasn't, but she wasn't sure when she would be ready. She knew she had to talk to him, that was a given fact.

Quinn finally stopped pacing and climbed up to the top bunk, staring at the ceiling. She needed to start collecting her thoughts, and figure out what she was gonna say to Logan.

* * *

When Logan reached the gang's table, he noticed James, Lola, Zoey and Michael there already. He held onto his tray as he joined the group, wondering where Quinn was.

"Probably avoiding me," Logan muttered under his breath as he sat at the table, grinning at everybody.

"Hey guys," he greeted the 4 friends. They all nodded toward Logan. Logan looked around the table.

"Where's Quinn?" he asked casually, trying not to have too much suspicion in his question. Zoey shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered. Everyone started chatting again but Logan's thoughts were elsewhere. The thoughts were wandering to that night, if Quinn showed up. There was a strong chance she wouldn't, but if she did, what would he say? I mean, Chase gave him good advice; tell Quinn what he thought about the kiss and everything, and his feelings. But let's face it; Logan Reese was never good with the words. He couldn't describe his feelings, or say what he really felt; it just didn't work out for him. But he had to try. Maybe he should just figure it out in the moment. It would probably be easier. Logan brought himself back to reality when he noticed the gang was looking at him.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second," Logan smiled. Zoey raised her eyebrow then just shrugged.

"Are you ok? You haven't been acting like yourself," Lola asked. Michael put a hand on Logan's forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever," Michael said as Logan slapped his hand away.  
"Enough," Logan said, rolling his eyes. But they were right. He hadn't been himself since the kiss. And if he didn't deal with it soon, the gang would become more suspicious. Logan didn't want them to know about him and Quinn yet, not until they talked about it.

"I'm fine, just distracted by the huge amount of homework I have, plus the Romeo and Juliet scene with Quinn," Logan answered. Everyone but Zoey looked confused. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Quinn and Logan got stuck with Romeo and Juliet and I got stuck with Lance Rivers," Zoey said disgusted.

"I feel sorry for you," Lola said, patting her back. James looked confused.

"Who's Lance?" he asked. Zoey started telling James about the Dean's jerk son. Logan half listened. The other half was thinking about what possible scenarios that could happen that night. Part of him feared that Quinn would reject him, not want him, maybe the kiss meant nothing to her, or maybe she loved that Carter fellow. Thinking of Carter made Logan's skin boiled. He never liked Carter. He went through women like a magazine. Sometimes he would date women at the same time, and usually had a stupid reason to date girls, like they were hot or they could do his research report. But he was smooth and very nice around the girls. He always let them down easy, but he always bragged about the ladies to his friends. It was disgusting.

Thank god he was nothing like that, Logan thought smugly. He forced himself to come back to reality. The others were still talking about Lance. Logan sighed as he stood up with his tray.

"I'll see you all later," Logan muttered as he left to dump his tray. Once done that, he went back to his dorm. Maybe a few minutes of peace would do him good.

**Ok, I'm gonna leave it at that because I've made you wait long enough for this chapter. Please review and I'll work on the next chapter right away**

**PS, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEWEST EPISODE? I thought it was pretty good, and funny. It also had some great Quogan moments and a lot of not so great James moments in there… let's just hope Chase comes back soon on the show. The show's dying without him!**


	8. Chapter 6

* * *

Part 6 Part 6

**Yay!! The next chapter!! I'm excited about this chapter, because Quogan will talk about the kiss for the first time!! Yay!! Of course, there will be loads of drama, and I have no clue if I'm going to get them together in this chapter or in a later chapter, you'll just have to see. Enjoy!! And thank you to all of my reviewers! 15 reviews for my last chapter! Wow!! **

**Shmibby- Thanks a lot for the review! Aw, thanks! I'm trying hard to keep them in character. I really hope so too**

**Lilcutie0918- Thanks for the review! The show is seriously dying, it's sad. Don't worry, they will be together eventually**

**Drucillamalfoyrox- Thanks! Yes, the bench scene will be toward the end, don't worry. **

**Serena- Thanks! I will!**

**IZIBELLE- Thanks a lot!**

**Mysterygal02- Thanks a whole bunch**

**d52896b- Thanks a lot! Don't worry, I will!**

**Hales03- Thanks! I agree. James is a NIT! Chase has to come back! Totally. And Chase will come all in good time, in a few chapters or so. **

**Ace's Buddy- Thanks! And yes, I mean Vince Is Back. Yes, it's definitely on Youtube. That's where I get mine from, cause I live in Canada. **

**talkingCinematic- Thanks! Yes, I did the same. So cute! Hopefully he comes in the season finale. Who am I kidding? He WILL! I know!**

**Kristen- Aw thanks. Thanks for the pointer. I'll try to keep Quinn more in character next time, hopefully. **

**Cat- Thanks!**

**Taylorbabygirl- I agree. Thanks!**

**Lara-xo- Thanks! I will update ASAP**

**Son Carmelya- Thanks! The meeting is certainly…different than you might think**

**Apparox148- Thanks! **

**Sorry for the long update… got distracted but I suddenly had an urge to finish this chapter, maybe cause the next chapter all of you will love! So, enjoy!**

* * *

Lunch time couldn't have past more quicker, because before Quinn knew it, the bell had run, signaling she had 5 minutes to get to her next class, which was unfortunately on the other side of the campus. Quinn jumped from her bed, grabbed her backpack and key, and rushed out the door as fast as she could. She didn't want to be late for class, but she barely had any time to get there. She hurried outside and saw her Jet X. Thank god, she thought as she unlocked it and turned it on. It revved to life and she sped away toward her classroom, History. She had it with Carter, and unfortunately Mark. The problem was, she sat beside Carter and Mark sat in front of them. Joy, she thought. She sped around the lot of people as she finally reached the building. She parked her Jet X and locked it, before hurrying to her classroom with only 20 seconds left. Mr. Parker yelled and gave out detention if you were late. She expertly ran through the halls, avoiding the students getting to their classroom and saw her class right ahead. 5 seconds, she thought as she raced toward the door at record speed. She entered the room just as the bell rang. Mr. Parker stood at the door, smirking. "Nice save Ms. Pensky. Now, take a seat," he said as Quinn walked to her seat beside Carter. Mr. Parker closed the door and started the lesson.

"Hey," Carter greeted her warmly. Quinn smiled back. "Hey," she said back as she attempted to listen to the lesson, but found herself still distracted. She knew she couldn't think about Logan anymore. They would talk tonight and everything would be fine. She had to calm down. She spotted Mark turning around and looking at her and she gave a feeble smile before turning to her work. She felt Mark's eyes finally leave her and she relaxed. Quinn listened to the rest of the lesson in silence, thankfully not being picked. Finally, five minutes before the bell rang; Mr. Parker let them all go early, for some reason. Quinn gathered up her stuff and walked out of the classroom. A few seconds later, Carter caught up with her.

"Hey Quinn," he greeted her warmly. Quinn smiled.

"Hey Carter," Quinn greeted him politely.

"So, how are you holding up? I mean, with the breakup and everything?" he asked casually as he followed her.

"Honestly, not that good," she answered. Carter frowned.

"Oh, why's that?" he asked. Quinn smiled slightly at him.

"Well, I'd love to tell you, but I have to get to Chemistry class," she said as she pointed at the building she stood in front of.

"Oh, well, I'd love to hear about it, and I'd love to get to know you some more. How about tonight, 6 o'clock, Sushi Roxs?" he asked. Quinn froze. He was basically asking her out on a date. What should she say? If she said yes, that would mean she actually liked him, and wanted to go out with him. She knew it was too soon to go out with anybody yet. But if she said no, that would mean that she didn't like him at all, and just didn't see him that way, or any way. The perfect answer was no, right? I mean, he would understand that she didn't want to, because it was too soon to go out.

"Uh… uh," Quinn hesitated. Carter sensed her hesitation and replied, "As friends, of course." Quinn relaxed. She could do friends.

"Ok," she said cautiously. Carter smiled. "Ok, I'll see you at 6," he said. He smiled at her and then walked down the sidewalk until he was out of sight. Quinn breathed in as she turned toward the building once more and approached it. She entered the building and headed straight for Chemistry, with Logan, Zoey and James. She entered the classroom and took her usual seat next to Zoey and James, Logan a few seats down. The teacher, Mrs. Overlie, entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon class. Now, as you know, the genesis of chemistry can be traced to the widely observed phenomenon of burning that led to metallurgy- the art and science of processing ores to get metals (e.g. metallurgy in ancient India). The greed for gold led to the discovery of the process for its purification, even though, the underlying principles were not well understood—it was thought to be a transformation rather than purification. Many scholars in those days thought it reasonable to believe that there exist means for transforming cheaper (base) metals into gold. This gave way to alchemy, and the search for the Philosopher's Stone, which was believed to bring about such a transformation by mere touch," she started.

Within seconds, Quinn saw most of the class zone out, including Zoey and James. Figures, Zoey was never good at Chemistry, and James probably wasn't as interested as some people. Quinn looked around to see only her and kind of surprisingly Logan listening. She noticed one or two other people half paying attention, but the others were completely out of it. Quinn saw Logan turn her way and their eyes met for a brief moment. The same vibe that happened in English happened again, as the passion between them intensified. The longing of Logan's lips on hers never left, and it grew.

Finally, Quinn forced herself to turn away as she focused on what Mrs. Overlie was saying.

"Some consider medieval Muslims to be the earliest chemists, who introduced precise observation and controlled experiment into the field, and discovered numerous chemical substances. The most influential Muslim chemists were Geber (d. 815), al-Kindi (d. 873), al-Razi (d. 925), and al-Biruni (d. 1048). The works of Geber became more widely known in Europe through Latin translations by a pseudo-Geber in 14th century Spain, who also wrote some of his own books under the pen name "Geber". The contribution of Indian alchemists and metallurgists in the development of chemistry was also quite significant.

The emergence of chemistry in Europe was primarily due to the recurrent incidence of the plague and blights there during the so called Dark Ages. This gave rise to a need for medicines. It was thought that there exists a universal medicine called the Elixir of Life that can cure all diseases, but like the Philosopher's Stone, it was never found."

Soon Quinn found herself starting to doze out. Quinn forced herself to concentrate. She took a quick glance at Logan and he seemed very intent on Mrs. Overlie's lesson. He had his pen poised, every so often writing something down. Quinn found herself staring longer than she needed to, and soon, she heard Mrs. Overlie's voice speaking to her.

"Ms. Pensky, I realize that Mr. Reese is very interesting to look at, but if you could kindly wait until after the class to stare, that would be appreciated," the tall woman spoke in a light manner. Quinn took her eyes away from Logan, blushing furiously as she noticed the whole class glancing over. Quinn nodded as she forced her eyes down on her work as Mrs. Overlie continued her lesson.

"Hey, Quinn, are you ok?" Zoey whispered to her. Quinn looked at Zoey, forcing a smile.

"Of course," she said pleasantly as she continued to listen to Mrs. Overlie, who was now talking about atoms and ions. Quinn's hand shook slightly as she tried to take notes on what Mrs. Overlie was saying, but could feel Logan's eyes travelling to her every once in a while. When she felt him staring, she felt weird inside, tingly and happy, and she did not like this one bit. She hated feeling this way now. She's never felt like this before, and it scared her. Why did Logan suddenly have to have this impact on her? Quinn shuddered slightly as she casually took a glance over and saw Logan's eyes thankfully down at his own work. Quinn looked back at hers and noticed through this whole thing she had been doddling. But not of pictures, of names.

_Mrs. Quinn Reese_

_Mrs. Quinn Pensky-Reese_

_Mr. Logan Reese-Pensky_

_Logan and Quinn Reese_

_Logan and Quinn Pensky-Reese_

And instead of dots above her I's, there were tiny little hearts. Quinn gaped before shutting the book closed, immediately feeling relief. She hoped nobody saw what she wrote. If they did, she was so dead. Quinn opened up a fresh page, and sighed as Mrs. Overlie finally finished her lesson and assigned homework from the textbook. She heard groans all around, but Quinn calmly opened her book to page 67 and started answering the problems assigned. Soon, she was done and sat around as she watched everyone else struggle for the answers. Logan, however, was also complete, him being a Chemistry wiz and all, and he looked as bored as she did. Quinn started tapping her fingers impatiently, as she noticed Logan start tapping his foot. Mrs. Overlie looked up from her desk and noticed them looking very bored.

"Done already?" she asked, not particulary surprised. Both of the teens nodded. Mrs. Overlie checked the time. There was about 20 minutes before the end of the last period. She thought for a minute.

"Ok, you two may go early. You can take down the attendance," she said. Slightly relieved, Quinn packed up her books and put them in her bag. She stood up as Logan was already halfway out the door. Quinn took the sheet from Mrs. Overlie and gave a weak smile to James and Zoey before she exited the room with Logan, not feeling particulary anxious to walk with Logan.

Quinn sighed as they left the building in silence. Both were unsure of what to say. Finally, Quinn turned to him.

"We'll talk later tonight," she said to him softly before stalking toward the admin building, hearing the relief leaving her own voice. She swore she heard Logan's sigh of relief. After she delivered the attendance, she decided to head to her dorm room to get ready for her friendly dinner with Carter.

**(Ok, so I know you guys have been hanging long enough for the talk with Quogan, so I am skipping straight to the bench scene, so you don't have to be hanging any longer)**

* * *

Logan checked his watch again. 9:59pm. It was almost ten, and Logan was growing anxious. Part of him believed Quinn wouldn't show up, she would skip out on him, and she would keep ignoring him, and hating him. But the other part believed she would show up, they would talk, and hopefully everything would go smoothly. Logan wasn't sure of what he would say yet. I mean, he was Logan Reese. Good with the ladies, not so good with the communication, which he knew he had to work on. Logan's hands grew clammy as his watch beeped, signaling ten. He stopped the beeping and paced anxiously on the sidewalk.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he turned to see Quinn walking toward him, an emotionless look on her face. He watched as she walked toward him, her hips swaying and her hair blowing softly in the cool wind. He didn't take his eyes off of her for a second until she was directly in front of him, a small smile playing onto her lips. Logan, while watching her, had a sudden inspiration. He knew exactly what to say.

Without a word, Quinn gestured to the bench behind them, and the two took a seat on it. For a while, both were silent. Logan fidgeted nervously. He knew what to say, but was kind of afraid to say it. If she didn't like him back, it would crush him so badly. Logan took a deep breath before speaking.

"I guess we need to talk about… what happened," he said. Quinn looked up, avoiding his eyes however.

"Yeah, we do," she said softly. Logan took a deep breath. Here we go, he thought.

"You know, when we first…. kissed, it was incredibly awkward. It's was stupid, awkward and spur of the moment, I guess, and I had no clue what I was thinking. However, it was the best kiss I've ever had. It was meaningful, sweet, powerful and unlike any other kisses I've had with girls. Usually, I don't care so much about the kisses that girls give me. But yours was magical, and so amazing. At first, I wondered why it was like that, why I couldn't get it off my mind, why it meant so much. I couldn't figure it out. But the next time I saw you, after the kiss, I felt giddy, happy, tingly inside, and I thought something was wrong with me. Then, all my thoughts were consumed by you. I couldn't concentrate on anything but you, the kiss, and I got scared. So I got some advice from a friend, and this person told me what was wrong with me and it all made sense.

"Quinn Pensky, I realized I have fallen in love with you. And it's not silly, old, high school crush, or kiss once and forget about kind of thing, it's full blown love, something I have never experienced with anyone before. I have never experienced real love before, not even with my parents, but I know deep down this is different, this is love, you are The One. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I know it's true, I know it. When I'm around you, it's different, but a good different. And I really do want to be with you now, and I don't care, because I know I have fallen for you hard, Quinn Pensky. And I know you have to, I can see it in your eyes. And if we start dating, I'll change. I won't flirt with other girls, I won't cheat on you, I'll be better than DelFigalo ever was. I just want a chance with you," Logan finished strongly as he took a breath. He wasn't the person that was totally right with words, he wasn't good with putting them together. But he just spilled his heart out to her, and hoped for a positive reaction. He looked straight into her eyes for any sign of anything really.

Quinn was totally shocked. Logan just confessed his feelings for her. What was she say to that? She should be happier, feel some sort of relief. But all she felt inside was sadness. How was she supposed to tell Logan? Quinn looked straight into his eyes and immediately got lost in them. Her heart fluttered a little bit. Finally, she looked away as Logan kept looking at her. Finally, Quinn spoke.

"Logan, you don't know how I feel right now. I feel happy that you told me. But I can't date you," Quinn said sadly. Logan's heart dropped. He looked at her confused as he uttered one word, "Why?"

Quinn avoided his eyes and paused for the longest moment in Logan's life. Finally, she looked to him, and said in a shaky and sad voice, "Because I'm dating Carter now."

**Ok, I'll leave it at that. I know, evil cliffie. Next chapter will explain what happened on Carter and Quinn's 'date'**** and how they got dating. Please review, and I apologize for the long update. Again, I apologize for the long update, but here it is at least!**


	9. Chapter 7

* * *

Part 7

**Part 7**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Chasefan- Thanks for the review! Working very hard on this chapter!**

**Shmibby- Thanks! Yes, Carter needs to get rid of. Because Logan hates him! He'll be gone… eventually. **

**NonToxic- Thanks! Why, thank you. I can be real evil when I wanna be. Don't worry, I'll try to get this chappie up faster, but I don't know, since of school and all. Stupid Carter is right.**

**Lara-xo- Thanks! Awww, that's sweet! I actually thought last chapter wasn't that good. I rushed the ending actually. Yes, the ending sure angered everyone, even me! I could barely write it myself. Thanks!**

**Makin13- Thanks! That I cannot tell you. But you will find out… eventually **

**Ace's Buddy- Thanks for the review! I'm glad last chapter was kind of funny. Yes, I wanted Logan to be sappy for once. YAY, GOOD FOR EVILNESS! I'm going to be very evil this chapter, but also very nice! You'll see why!**

**talkingCinematic- Thanks for the review! So do I!**

**IZIBELLE- Thanks! I'll try. **

**Son Carmelya- Thanks! Yes, Carter and Quinn, no, Logan and Quinn, yes. But I need some drama. Ok**

**Quogan4ever.Hollywoodx4- Thanks! CURSE YOU CARTER! Yes, of course Quinn loves Logan, she's just….confused. Awww, thanks!**

**daXnelly- Thanks! I will!**

**Ok, so I know you guys are wondering what happened on Carter/Quinn's date. You'll probably find out in this chapter. I'm feeling evil, and gonna skip a week, cause I need to move this along for some action. This chapter has a very special surprise that you guys will LOVE me for. And this chapter may slightly focus off of Quinn/Logan a bit, because I haven't had much of the other characters in this. So, enjoy!**

**AHHHH, JUST SAW CHASING ZOEY! IT WAS SO GOOD! FILLED WITH QUOGAN GOODNESS AND 11 MINUTES OF CHOEY? WTF? THERE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CHOEY! Ah well, better some Choey than none, right? Tell me your thoughts, and enjoy!**

**Also, I added some information from Chasing Zoey in here, but it won't be directly connected to the movie, there will be changes. There are just a few things that happened in Chasing Zoey that will happen in here, like prom for example, amongst other things. So enjoy!**

It's been 6 days since their talk, 6 days since Logan's confession, 6 days since Carter and Quinn started dating, 6 days since Logan's heart got crushed. Logan had been crushed when Quinn told him that she and Carter were dating. Of course had asked, "Why Carter?" Logan knew Carter's history with girls, worse than his history with girls, but the thing was, he always kept it from the girls. That's when Quinn told Logan of their 'date' at Sushi Roxs.

_Flashback_

"_So then, I was like, 'No, you stop it girlfriend!'" Carter said in a girlish voice, after just finishing a funny experience with Quinn. Quinn smiled as she burst out laughing. It has only been 20 minutes into the 'date' and she was already having a wonderful time. She was laughing, and they were joking around, and just plain talking. It was wonderful. Quinn really connected to Carter. There was just something about him that made Quinn want to get to know him better. _

_The waiter brought Quinn and Carter their food as the two thanked him as he left. _

"_This is wonderful," she said. This was like, the most perfect date. Well, compared to Mark's anyways, it was perfect. Carter smiled a dazzling smile Quinn couldn't help but feel weak at. _

"_So are you," Carter spoke in a soft voice, causing Quinn to blush uncontrollably. Quinn started to eat her sushi, as she thought. This was a wonderful 'date'. Carter was taking her mind right off Mark and….Logan. Carter knew the right things to say, and was so sweet and funny. He was like the perfect guy. But Quinn wondered if he was her perfect guy. _

_Quinn pushed her hair back as Carter started talking again. Soon, the two were laughing and talking like old friends. During the so-called date, Quinn started feeling comfortable with Carter. She was also having weird thoughts of her and Carter dating. At first, she denied it. But soon, she found herself longing to kiss him, to see if it was a Logan-like kiss, or if it was a Mark-like kiss. She wanted to know if it meant something. Bad Quinn, why are you getting these thoughts, she asked herself in her mind._

_At the end of the date, the two began walking toward Quinn's dorm. And Quinn didn't know why, but she stopped Carter. He turned to her and before he could get an edge in, she kissed him on the lips. She held it for 10 very long seconds then broke apart. Carter had a silly grin on his face. Quinn had to admit, it didn't match up to Logan's kiss, but there was a small spark, and since Logan was probably going to ask her to forget about the kiss, why not her? Quinn let a smile escape onto her lips._

_Carter took it as a good thing and crashed his lips onto hers once more. Quinn felt the same spark, though not as powerful as Logan's kisses, but there was something there. Quinn and Carter held the kiss for several minutes. Finally, the two pulled away, grinning at each other. Carter took her hand as they made their way back to the dorm._

"_So, does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Carter asked as they approached her dorm. Quinn smiled shyly. This would be a distraction from what happened, and Quinn thought she may like him. I might as well give it a shot, she thought._

"_Yeah, I guess it does," she said shyly. They stopped outside her dorm as he turned to her._

"_So, I'll see you in class tomorrow, ok?" he asked Quinn. She nodded as Carter kissed her again and left her alone in her thoughts._

_End Flashback_

Since then, Logan had been crushed. He knew he had fallen hard for this girl, and now they couldn't even be together because of him. That was probably why he had been kind of distant toward the group. He got out of his room when Michael and James were there; he usually stalked off toward the beach, or sometimes the library. When Michael and James were not in the room, Logan spent all his time in there, thinking and pondering what Quinn saw in Carter. His behavior scared him a bit, and the gang was starting to notice his change. He was always awkward around Carter, and was usually really distant.

No one knew why he was like that, no one even suspected, and Logan was kind of grateful for that. Well, Quinn knew most likely. But Logan was frankly too upset to care. He was trying to act like himself, however. It was hard, but he was working on it.

So this was where he was on a Sunday morning, sitting with James, Zoey, Michael, Lisa, Lola, Dustin, Quinn and Carter, eating breakfast outside. He was unfortunately stuck beside Lola and Quinn. Logan felt really awkward beside Quinn, but Logan remained very calm and cool. Logan watched as Carter and Quinn flirted with each other. Logan felt sickened but remained calm.

"So, you actually invent things?" Carter asked Quinn. Quinn nodded.

"Trust me, she builds and invents so many things, most of them backfire," Lola joked. Quinn turned to Lola.

"So not true!" Quinn defended. She saw all the looks given to her and she caved.

"All right, you guys are correct," she said.

"So, did you build like a super machine for me?" he asked. Confused, Quinn looked at him.

"No, why?" she asked cautiously. He grinned.

"Because somehow you messed with my mind and stole my heart," he said sweetly. Quinn smiled.

"Aw, you're so cute," she squealed as they kissed. Logan didn't refrain from rolling his eyes. They were so sickening. He saw Lola smile at the couple. Logan sighed and picked at his food. Suddenly, something dawned on him and he immediately jolted up in shock. The others looked at him.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Michael asked. Logan shook his head.

"N-nothing!" Logan protested, but something was up. Today was the day Chase was coming back. How could he have forgotten? Maybe because he was so busy with his own problems. Crap, Chase didn't know about James and Zoey. What was he going to do? Logan knew he had to do something, a warning of some sort, but how? Logan suddenly stood up, grabbing his lunch. He would have to warn Chase that would require getting to him before the others. But Logan had no clue what time Chase was coming by. That's why he'd have to keep his eyes open.

"I'll see you guys later," Logan said, grabbing his stuff before leaving the table. The others looked at the retreating Logan.

"What's up with him?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, he's been acting weird all week," Michael added. James and Zoey nodded. Quinn looked down at her food. She knew exactly what was wrong. Carter noticed her uncomfortable as put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. The others also noticed her quiet nature.

"Quinn, do you know why Logan's acting weird?" Zoey asked. Quinn forced herself to look up.

"Not a clue," she lied dryly. The others knew she was lying, but didn't question her about it. She would tell when she was ready, that was the thing with Quinn.

Quinn was feeling incredibly guilty right now. Logan loved her, and she knew she loved Logan back, but she was dating Carter. She loved both, and she couldn't help but feel guilty of making Logan act the way he was. But she couldn't just break up with Carter. She really liked him. Love was confusing. Quinn sighed as she pushed back her food, suddenly not hungry. Carter noticed her distress and stood up.

"Come on Quinn, let's go for a walk," he said, offering her his hand. Quinn took it, standing up.

"I'll see you guys later," she said before Carter led her out of the cafeteria. As soon as Carter and Quinn left, Lola sighed.

"They are so cute together," she said. Lisa nodded.

"Yeah, they are," Michael said.

"They're cute. What do you think Zo?" James asked his girlfriend, who staring off in space, deep in thought. James frowned as he waved his hand in front of Zoey's glassy eyes. She finally blinked twice and turned to James.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked. James sighed.

"Just wondering what you thought of Carter and Quinn," he said. Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, cute couple," she said, forcing a smile upon her lips. James sighed as he looked down at his plate. He was noticing lately, something had been bothering Zoey. She was acting really distant, stared off in space, and in her voice, she sounded distant. It started a few days ago, but now it was getting more and more frequent. He knew none of the others knew what was happening. They were too busy to really notice what was wrong with Zoey. On their dates, she looked like she was having a great time, but something seemed off. And when he kissed her, she seemed tense, like something was holding her back from the kiss, kind of as if Zoey didn't love him and was forcing to kiss him. This was not the Zoey he knew and loved. Zoey used to have fun with him, but now it didn't seem right. James had to question Zoey about this, but was afraid she would break up with him. Especially with prom in a few weeks, things were getting hectic. James wanted to be with Zoey, he wanted to go to prom with her, but if he didn't find out what was wrong with her soon, he may be forced to confront the issue in a more risky matter, by breaking up with her.

"Oh, look, cute boy," Lola said softly, making Zoey whip her head around to see who Lola was talking about. She saw a brunette haired boy by the vending machines. Zoey rolled her eyes. Typical Lola to find a new piece of meat, as Zoey put it so calmly. Lola smiled as she stood up and fluffed her hair.

"I'll see you guys later," she said as she grabbed her purse before walking toward the boy. James just shook his head as he turned to Zoey, who was off in her own world again.

"Hey Zo, you wanna go for a walk?" he asked his girlfriend. Zoey blinked and turned to him.

"Uh, sure," she said, smiling as she grabbed her purse. They both stood up and said their goodbyes to Lisa and Michael before walking out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey Zo, are you ok?" he asked her. The blonde nodded her head.

"Of course, just a bit distracted, that's all," she said. James knew that I wasn't just that, but didn't question it. She would open up eventually, hopefully. James took Zoey's hand into his own. Zoey was surprised, but left her hand in his as they walked around.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Pulling into the parking lot of the school, a cab emerged. The cab driver stopped in front of the school as the back door opened.

"Need help with ya bags kid?" the driver asked.

"No, I'm ok thanks," Chase Matthews said as he got his suitcases out of the trunk. As the cab pulled out of PCA, Chase turned to the campus, a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm back," he said happily as he started rolling his suitcases and bags toward the admin building.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"What? I'm not rooming with Michael and Logan anymore?" Chase asked Miss. Burvitch in disbelief. The stern still single woman nodded.

"Logan Reese and Michael Barrett have indeed gotten a new roommate, one Mr. James Garrett," Mss. Burvitch replied as she handed Chase his new room key.

"Your new dorm is 246 Maxwell Hall. Have fun," Miss. Burvitch said sarcastically. Chase held the room key in his hand.

"Uh, thanks," Chase said, grabbing his bags before wheeling out. Once outside, he started moving toward his old hall, half excited and half nervous. He was excited to see the gang again, to see Zoey, and maybe to start dating her, unless she had a boyfriend. But he was also nervous because if she did have a boyfriend, things would probably be awkward between them, and he didn't really know how much things have changed. The gang, except for Michael, has not kept in touch with him. And even Michael didn't say much in his e-mails and video chats, which brought Chase to the conclusion that things may have changed drastically.

Chase sighed as he wheeled his bags around the corner and across campus. He planned to put his bags in his room, then go find the gang to announce his arrival. He was almost positive they would be happy to see him, even Zoey would. Confident, Chase smiled as he wheeled toward Maxwell hall.

* * *

Logan walked quickly through campus, keeping his eyes open for the bushy haired boy. He dared not to ask students if they saw Chase, or else if Chase wasn't here yet, word would spread and the surprise visit would be ruined. Besides, Chase wanted him not to tell anyone, and he wouldn't. He'd just make sure he would warn Zoey first. If Chase saw Zoey and James together, and found out they were dating, who knew what would happen.

Logan kept his eyes open for Chase, kept frantically walking around. He didn't know when Chase got in, but chances were, he was already here. This was also good for him. It was keeping his mind occupied, off of Quinn and Carter. Just thinking of them made Logan sick to the stomach. He forced Quinn out of his thoughts and kept walking around, looking.

* * *

After Chase put his stuff in his room, he went back outside, looking for Zoey, his heart racing every second. He was excited to see Zoey again. He missed her dearly. Her precious smile, her beautiful brown eyes, her sweet and kind personality, her soft delicate voice. Chase missed everything about Zoey, and seeing her again after all these months made him excited. Chase suddenly noticed a girl by the fountain that looked a lot like Zoey. He had a feeling it was her. He kept moving toward the fountain, knowing it was Zoey with every step he took. But he froze when he saw a blonde boy beside her, hand in hers.

Chase's heart dropped as he realized that this boy may be her boyfriend. He watched as the two sat on the fountain edge and cuddle next to each other. Chase stopped entirely. He was quite close to see and hear Zoey and the blonde boy talking.

"So, do you want to grab some dinner at Sushi Roxs later tonight?" the boy asked Zoey. Chase watched as she nodded.

"Sure. 6?" she asked. The boy nodded. Chase could practically see her smile.

"Perfect," the boy said as he leaned down and captured his lips with her. What made Chase upset was that she didn't pull away right away. After a few seconds of watching them kiss, Chase blinked back tears. He saw the two pull away and stand up, turning his way. Shit, he thought as he attempted to sneak away but instead, tripped over his shoes and went flying to the ground. He scraped his elbow as he hit the ground.

"Ouch," he muttered. He saw Zoey's eyes find him, and her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh my god," she said as she started to race toward him, the boy following. Chase managed to sit up as Zoey reached him.

"Chase?" she asked in surprise as she knelt down, looking at his arm. He forced a small smile.

"I guess this is how we're always going to greet each other," Chase joked, but his eyes flickered toward the blonde boy. Zoey noticed this, but didn't say a word.

"You're bleeding," she said. Chase cracked a smile.

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt much," he said. Zoey helped him up as the three stood in an awkward silence.

"What are you doing back? Doesn't the semester end in a month or something?" Zoey asked. Chase shook his head.

"In England, school ends a month earlier," Chase reminded her. She smiled.

"Right," she said. They stood in silence until Chase looked at James.

"Who's this?" he asked. Zoey suddenly looked uncomfortable, and Chase knew his suspicions and everything were correct.

"This is James, my boyfriend," she said sadly. James held out his hand pleasantly. Chase stared at it for several long moments before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you," James said. Chase nodded as he looked down at his shoes.

"You too," he muttered, jealousy creeping up on him. The three stood in silence. It was broken, however, by Logan running up to them.

"Chase, I need to tell- oh, hey Zoey, James," Logan said as he halted. The four kept quiet, a tension in the air.

"This is awkward," Logan finally said.

**Ok, so I'll end it there, a kind of cliffie. Ok, so did you guys like it? Please, comments would be nice. Next chapter will mostly be about Choey, and James again, but the next chapter after that will focus around Quogan again. So, enjoy and review!**


	10. Chapter 8

Part 8

**Part 8**

**Ok, thanks to my reviewers:**

**Secrets710- Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**Vintage hearrt- Thanks! Do not worry, there will be Quogan, and Choey at the end, you do not have to worry about that. I love your new penname!**

**daXnelly- Thanks a lot! Yes, I'll work on this chapter, and immediately do the next one. I'll see if I can publish both at once. Thanks!**

**Abovetherim- Thanks! I think all of my readers are excited to see Quinn break up with Carter. I know I am!**

**NonToxic- Thanks! Yes, I was hoping the two would meet. I'm sad they didn't, and I hope this meeting was good enough. Quogan will come soon, never fear!**

**CandZforever- Thanks! There will be lots of Choey in this chapter, no doubt about that! Thanks again!**

**Chasefan- Thanks! I can't guarantee when they'll get together, cause I don't even know, but they will, I promise **

**lara-xo- Thanks! That's ok, hope you did well! Yeah, Chase is awesome, so I had to bring him back. Thanks again!**

**diamonddancer- Thanks! I know, poor Logan. But trust me, his heart won't be broken for long! I don't think, anyways**

**Ace's Buddy- Thanks! Chasing Zoey was great, but not enough Choey. I mean, hello, it's called CHASING ZOEY not MICHAEL LEARNING TO DRIVE A STICKSHIFT! But I wouldn't have minded if it was called Loganing Quinn (name made up by Ms. Andrea, a good friend of mine!) **

**Son Carmelya- Thanks! I will!**

**sourapple52196- Thanks! That's a great idea. I think I'll mention Adam just for you! Cause I adore Adam Brody, as well as Ben Mackenzie. So I will! The O.C is amazing, I agree! Thanks!**

**Now, without further ado, here's the next awaited chapter.**

The four stood in silence once again. Finally, Logan said something.

"Yeah, I, uh, have something to do. I'm gonna go. Nice to have you back Chase. Uh, yeah, see ya," Logan said before quickly leaving the tense setting. James, Zoey and Chase stood in awkward silence for a while. In the background, there were people roaming, and talking. But the three were like in their own world, none of them moving or talking. Finally, James spoke.

"So, you're the infamous Chase Matthews." James kept as straight a face as possible, but it faltered, revealing jealousy and sadness. Chase forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Chase said politely, but Zoey could tell he didn't quite mean it. Zoey forced a smile, as she watched James smile as well.

"Well, uh, I should go, find Michael and all to say hi to him. See you later Zoey, James," Chase said, before turning and stalking away from the two.

Zoey watched him leave sadly. She really couldn't believe he was back. She hadn't expected him back so soon, not for a couple of weeks, at least. Zoey hadn't even thought of how to tell Chase about James. She had been thinking about it for a while, but nothing turned out right. She expected at least a couple more weeks to think, then suddenly, he shows up unexpected, and she had no choice but to introduce James to Chase as her boyfriend.

"So, that was Chase," James spoke, shattering her from her deep thoughts. Zoey looked up at James awkwardly.

"That was Chase," she confirmed. Zoey knew James knew that Chase was her best friend, and Logan and Michael's old roommate, but she wasn't sure what else he knew. She forced a smile up at him. Not much was being said, and Zoey wasn't sure what to say to James now. So, she looked at her watch.

"Oh, James, I have to go. I promised I'd help Quinn with one of her wacky experiments, but I'll see you later?" she asked her boyfriend. James smiled and Zoey kissed his cheek. She waved at him before scurrying off to her dorm room, hoping it was empty.

James watched his girlfriend leave, trying to piece together what just happened. James knew quite a bit about this Chase guy. He knew that Chase was Zoey's and Michael's best friend, and Logan and Michael's roommate. He didn't know much else, just that Chase and Zoey had a history together. James knew that they never dated, because Michael and Logan stated that, but there was a lot to their history, and James was afraid to know and ask.

Sighing, James slipped his hands in his pockets, shuffling away, toward the coffee carts. Maybe coffee would do him good.

* * *

Zoey slammed the door, startling Lola and Quinn from what they were doing, Quinn reading a Chemistry book, and Lola flipping through a magazine.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked her best friend, who flopped down on her bed. All heard from Zoey was a loud sigh. Shutting her book, Quinn stood up and walked to the single bed, where Zoey lay. Lola set her magazine down as well and both stood by Zoey's bed. Zoey kept laying down, trying to comprehend what happened just half an hour ago. Love was complicated, Zoey decided as she finally sat up, turning to her questioning friends.

"Chase is back," Zoey finally said, causing the two girls to look shocked.

Chase is back, Lola thought. Oh boy. Lola knew exactly what was wrong with Zoey now. Lola, and practically the whole school, knew about Chase's love for Zoey, but few knew of the returning love from Zoey, Lola being one of them. Lola knew Zoey loved James, but she also knew she loved Chase too, and with Chase back, Zoey would have to choose, and who knew what would happen then. Zoey would choose, and the one not chosen would be disappointed and probably mad. Lola didn't know who Zoey would choose, Lola just wished she would choose the right person.

"Oh my god," Quinn said. Lola and Quinn both embraced Zoey, who was utterly confused herself. Finally, they released.

"And Chase knows about James and I. And they met," Zoey added, quickly explaining their encounter. Lola and Quinn listened intently. Once Zoey was finished she looked straight into Lola's eyes, then Quinn's.

"I have no clue what I'm going to do," Zoey finished. She flipped back onto her back. Lola and Quinn looked at each other quickly. They had no clue what to do either.

"Well, who do you want to be with?" Quinn asked. Zoey sat up and shrugged.

"I have no clue. I like both of them equally, it's so hard to choose. On the one hand, James is a great guy, he's super nice, and a great boyfriend. But I've known Chase for four years, he understands me, he's funny, and I did say I loved him," Zoey said. She pondered. She started weighing the pros and cons in her mind.

Lola and Quinn noticed Zoey deep in thought so they left her to think.

"Yeah, we're going to get some coffee. Come along Lola," Quinn said, dragging her friend out. They shut the door.

"Do you think she'll be ok, you know, with choosing?" Lola asked Quinn worriedly. Quinn smiled.

"I've known Zoey as long as Chase as, and trust me, she'll make the right choice, she always does," Quinn told Lola. She smiled.

"Yeah, like you made the right choice dating Carter. Wow, he's amazing, not the person I imagined you with, but you guys click. It's great," Lola said. Quinn forced a smile. Quinn did like Carter a lot, but did she really love him? Quinn wondered that. The other question in mind was, did she make the right choice?

_Of course_ one part of her brain said. But the other part said _No, you didn't make the right choice. You should have chosen Logan. _But how was she supposed to know Logan was going to practically ask her out? She certainly didn't, if anything, she thought he would tell her they couldn't be friends anymore because of the kiss. She never expected the confession from Logan. She knew his heart was crushed, but he'd get over it. He'd date other girls, and soon forget about her. And so would she. Even though she wanted to feel his lips on hers, the gentle touch on her cheek...

Crap, that reminded her of their English project they were presenting tomorrow, the Romeo and Juliet one. They both agreed to learn the lines on their own time, so they hadn't even talked about it, let alone the kiss that would take place in the scene. Maybe because she was working with Carter on the Media project which was also due tomorrow, which they finished. Crap, now she would have to memorize her lines tonight, and try to stay calm for the kiss tomorrow. It's just acting, Quinn told herself in her mind, as Lola kept blabbing away as they walked. It's just an innocent kiss, nothing more. I will not get nervous, and I will not enjoy the kiss, and I will certainly not fall for him as much as I already did, Quinn thought.

They finally arrived at the coffee cart to see James buying a coffee. Poor James, Quinn thought. It must have been really awkward for him, and who knows what he knows about Chase. Lola and Quinn slipped into line as James turned. He saw them and put on a smile, though Lola and Quinn noticed his distant and sad gaze. It must be hard on him, they decided as he stepped out of line and approached them.

"Hey guys," James said happily, but Quinn and Lola knew better. They smiled.

"Hey James, how are you?" Lola asked perkily. He smiled.

"I'm doing allright," he said, holding his coffee in hand. The two reached the front of the short line and got their coffee.

"That's great," Lola said. James smiled, then looked worried.

"Hey, if you see Zoey, could you ask her if we're still on our date tonight? And if not to give me a call?" James asked. Quinn nodded as they took their drinks.

"Of course. So, where are you heading now?" Quinn asked. James shrugged.

"Probably I'll go to the library, get some studying in. See you guys for lunch?" he asked them. They nodded. James smiled as he waved at them before he left. Once he was gone, the two girls started walking back to their dorm.

"He seems really sad," Lola commented. Quinn nodded.

"I hope he'll be ok with all of this confusion," Quinn said as Lola quickly agreed.The two girls sighed before walking back to their dorm to talk to Zoey.

**Ok, so I apologize for the long update. It's just that I've been putting this off because I've been busy with school, and exams in a few weeks, and writer's block, which suddenly disappeared yesterday. So I hope you enjoy, because next chapter will be awesome. All I can tell you is, Chase/Michael and Chase/Logan confrontation, C/L with their girl troubles, and girl talk. Oh, and you'll be hating and wanting to murder Carter in the next chapter. I know I am, just thinking of my idea.**

**Well, I'll work ASAP on the next chapter. So, review!**


	11. Chapter 9

Part 9

**Part 9**

**Thank you to ALL my reviewers! I really appreciate all the reviews from you guys. I know you guys are waiting patiently for this chapter, so without any more interruptions and time, here it is!**

Zoey laid in bed, thousands of thoughts whizzing in her head at once. Chase was back, she kept thinking. Oh my god. Now that Chase was back, she would have to choose, as she kept thinking before. But who would she choose, was the question.

She continued weighing out the pros and cons. This was what she had so far.

**James:**

_**Pros: **_super nice, great, honest, great boyfriend, understanding

_**Cons: **_not that funny, only known him for a short period of time

**Chase**

_**Pros: **_funny, amazing, super nice, great friend, known for a long time

_**Cons: **_clumsy, not very honest

Zoey thought. What else could she add? They were both tied for pros and cons. She loved them both equally, so this would be harder than expected. The door opening startled Zoey and she saw Lola and Quinn coming back into the room with coffee.

"Hey Zo," Lola greeted her friend. Zoey attempted to smile.

"Oh, hey," she said. The two girls collapsed on the couch.

"So, have you, well, chosen yet?" Quinn asked curiously. Zoey shook her head.

"That's ok Zo. No one said it was going to be easy. It's going to take time to decide. But what are you going to do about James? Don't you guys have a date tonight?" Lola asked, sipping her coffee. Zoey nodded. She hadn't forgotten about her date with James. Frankly, she didn't want to go, but she had to. She had to talk to James about all of this, the confusion and everything. She didn't know what she was going to say to James, but she had no other choice but to speak to him. Zoey sighed. It was almost lunchtime. She couldn't go to lunch right now, she had to think more. Quinn noticed her looking at her watch, and practically read her mind.

"We'll tell the boys you're not coming to lunch. But Zoey, you don't have to rush to make your decision. It's best if you think your choice through before choosing, in case it's the wrong person," Quinn told Zoey gently. Zoey nodded and watched as the two left. She sighed deeply as she laid back down to think.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Michael shouted as he walked to the door, putting his clackers down. He opened the door to find a familiar bushy haired boy standing there, a smile plastered on his face, his green eyes sparkling.

"C-C-Chase?" Michael gasped. Chase opened his arms.

"Michael!" Chase said, as Michael, getting teary eyed, rushed and hugged his best friend tightly, swinging him around and smiling.

"I can't believe you're here!" Michael said happily as he finally let go of his friend. Chase laughed.

"Well, the semester ended, so I decided to come back for the last couple months of school," Chase said. Michael ushered Chase in and shut the door. Michael wiped the tears away. Chase watched, amused.

"It's n-not what it looks like. I-I-t's very pollinated and dusty in here," Michael said quickly, smiling.

"Of course," Chase replied, but was smiling and his eyes were brimming with tears too. Though he wasn't sure if it was seing Michael again, or finding out Zoey had a boyfriend. Maybe both?

"So, how was England?" Michael asked. Chase grinned.

"It was great, but I like PCA better," Chase answered honestly. Michael smiled.

"Awwww, you missed us!" he exclaimed. Chase nodded, as Michael hugged him again. Chase smiled as he hugged back tightly. Finally, Michael pulled away.

"So, the Chase and Michael show is so back on. Our fans will be delighted to hear that," Michael joked. Chase laughed.

"I'm sure they will!" Chase agreed. Michael smiled.

"So, where are you staying?" he asked.

"Room 246," Chase answered. Michael laughed a little bit.

"Wow, room 246? I heard that's where that PCA ghost, Charles Galloway, stayed," Michael said, causing Chase to laugh.

"Yeah, or maybe your grandfather stayed there," Chase joked, causing Michael to fake gasp and grab Chase, ruffling his bushy hair as best as he could. Chase pushed Michael playfully and the two got into a playful fight.

"Oh, you're going down!" Michael exclaimed. Chase grinned.

"Or it shall be you that will go down," Chase said. The two continued playfully fighting before the door opened and in walked Logan. He saw the two fighting, and realized immediately what was going on. He laughed.

"OK, you two, cut it out," Logan said, reaching to pull Michael and Chase off each other. The two boys shared a look, then grabbed Logan and pulled him down. The three boys, laughing, playfully fought until all three were out of breath.

"Don't talk about my grandma like that," Michael joked as soon as they got their breath up. Standing up, Logan helped the two boys up.

"Do I even want to know?" Logan asked. The two boys shook their heads.

"Hey dude, Chase is back. Isn't that great? Why aren't you surprised?" Michael asked. Logan smiled sheepishly.

"He kind of knew last week I was coming back, and I saw him earlier," Chase answered. Michael looked at Logan sternly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Michael asked Logan seriously, who shrugged.

"Chase asked me not to," Logan answered. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Michael, I did ask him not to. Also, I saw Zoey today, with some guy named James," Chase said. He then started talking about their encounter. Chase needed advice, and he was sure his friends would help him, especially Logan, since he helped him with his girl troubles.

"So, what do I do?" he asked. Logan thought.

"You're going to have to win her back," Logan suggested. Chase frowned.

"How?" he asked. Logan shrugged.

"By being your normal Chase self, or by doing stuff for her that will WOW her," Logan answered. Michael rolled his eyes and pushed Logan.

"No, don't listen to him. Listen, right now, it's out of your hands. Zoey has to choose, it's her choice entirely. Just continue being her best friend, and she'll pick you," Michael advised. Chase sighed. It wasn't the best advice, but it would have to do. Michael was right. He had to be there for her now, and be her friend, because this was probably killing her inside even more than him.

"Ok, you're right," Chase said. Michael grinned before his phone rang, signaling a text. Michael picked up his phone, read it, then turned to Chase, an apologetic look.

"Sorry dude, I have to go. I have to meet up with Lisa before lunch. But I'll see you at lunch? Logan'll take you there. See ya," Michael said, hugging his best friend before leaving. Once he was gone, Chase turned to Logan. He smiled sheepishly.

"So, how was England?" he asked, knowing what Chase was going to ask. He was probably going to ask about what happened with him and Quinn, and he didn't want to answer right now. He wanted to forget about what happened. Quinn chose Carter, not him, as simple as that. Though tomorrow, they would have to kiss for their scene in Romeo and Juliet, and Logan wasn't sure if he could refrain himself from making out with her. He vowed it would be a 2, maybe 4 second kiss, then he'd have to control his temptation. But whatever, he'd deal with that tomorrow. Today, he'd focus on Chase. He smiled.

"Fine. How are you and Quinn? Because by the look and everything, I can tell it didn't go too well," Chase said, cornering Logan, who sighed in defeat. He was caught. He sighed and ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Not good," he said as he told Chase about what happened that night, and about Carter and his feelings toward him. Chase listened intently. That was the good thing about Chase. He was an excellent listener, and he was good at giving advice. Finally, Logan finished and Chase was silent.

"So, what do I do? I haven't felt this jealous since... ever, really," Logan asked. Chase thought.

"Well, frankly, right now, you can't really do anything. You can not split Carter and Quinn up. You can, however, show Carter's real side. Dig up some dirt, strike a deal with his friends, anything to show Quinn that he isn't the nicest guy on the block. Don't forget I've known Carter since grade 6 as well, and I also know about his girls," Chase told him. Logan pondered. That was a good idea. Make friends with Carter so he could find out more about him, to expose him as unperfect. That was even a better idea. Logan grinned. When Chase saw that grin, he panicked a bit. When Logan had that look on his face, that meant he had a plan, and Logan's ideas were never that great.

"Uh oh. What's your idea?" Chase asked. Logan grinned.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go. Later Chase! Welcome back! Talk to Zoey," Logan said, before rushing out the door. As soon as Logan was gone, Chase sighed. He had no clue what Logan was going to do, but he didn't think it was going to be a good idea. But Logan did say something meaningful before he left. He did have to talk to Zoey, to tell her that they could still be friends, and he didn't care who she chose. Well, he did care, but his friendship with her meant the world to him. Being her boyfriend would be the icing on the cake. And anyways, he remembered that they told each other that they could date another person while they were apart. Just because Chase never dated, it didn't mean Zoey didn't, because she did, and she had a boyfriend. And she happen to be still dating him, so he had to deal with it, and try to be happy with it, until they break up of course, if they broke up.

Then when, or if, they broke up, maybe Chase would have a chance with Zoey. But for now, until she made her decision, he would have to deal with being her best friend. Even though it would be awkward, especially after the whole England deal, he had to try to be her friend again. Though he would probably have thoughts of killing James. He could attempt to be James' friend. Whatever Zoey saw in him, it must mean that he's a good guy, because Zoey usually had good taste in boyfriends, beside Lance Rivers, but James must be a good guy for Zoey to be dating him, so he would give James a chance, like Zoey had for Rebecca, even though she turned out to be a psycho ex and all, James probably wasn't that type.

Settled with these thoughts, Chase walked out of the room, making his way to Zoey's dorm.

* * *

Zoey was listening to her I-Pod, staying calm. She was still thinking of who to choose. Love was complicated, Zoey thought. Why couldn't a choice like this be made with simply flipping a coin? It would be much easier than all of this thinking. If she made the wrong choice, then she could never change it. Which was probably why flipping a coin was a bad idea.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled Zoey. She put her music on pause and got up, wondering who it could be. It could be James or-

Chase stood at the door, a sheepish look on his face, a small smile plastered on his face. And just like that, Zoey felt giddy, nervous, and happy. She smiled.

"Come in," she said, gesturing him in. He smiled as he walked into the room.

"Wow, it hasn't changed much since I left," he said casually. She smiled.

"There's not much to be changed," Zoey answered. Chase smiled as she shut the door and faced him. Zoey was unsure of why he was here, or what she would say to him. But she knew this would happen eventually, she knew they would have to meet up eventually.

"So, what's up?" she asked awkwardly. Chase turned to her and sighed. Zoey plopped down on the couch, waiting for him to speak. Finally, the bushy haired boy did.

"Listen, I know we promised that while each of us were in our respected places, you here, me in England, we said that the other person was allowed to date, and I totally respect that. You met someone really nice and sweet, and you guys are dating, I get it. This must be tough for you too Zo, choosing between James and I, and I'm not going to pressure you into choosing. Whoever you choose will be fine. If you choose James, then it's your choice. I'm not saying I won't be jealous or disappointed and angry, but I'll understand and let you two be. And if you choose me, then that would be great, it'll be icing on the cake. But the most important thing to me is our friendship. Because I want to be your friend for a really long time than be your boyfriend then have us break up for good along the way and make this seem awkward between us.

That's mostly why it took me so long to confess my feelings. Because Zoey, I do care about you a lot, and I really want to remain friends with you, no matter who you choose to date," Chase finished his speech then took a breath and waited for Zoey's reaction. He wasn't the one that usually made long speeches, but this was needed, and the words kept flowing. He waited nervously for Zoey to say something, anything. Finally, she smiled.

"I have no clue who I'm going to pick, and I'll probably still be thinking about it for a few days, but I'd really like us to be the best of friends. I'm not saying it won't be awkward, because it will, after everything that we went through, but I'd love for us to remain the best of friends," Zoey said. Chase smiled.

"That's great!" Chase said, as he swooped down and embraced her. Zoey laughed and hugged him back. This was what she loved about Chase. He was so sweet, understanding, funny and thoughtful. Chase finally released her.

"So, do you want to head to lunch?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Sure," she said as she grabbed her purse and the two went out the door.

* * *

"Do you know where Carter Blake is?" Logan asked a couple of guys. The guys pointed toward the tennis courts. Logan thanked them and made his way to the courts. A plan ran through his mind. All he had to do was be friendly to Carter, and chat with him. Then, he'd play tennis with him tomorrow afternoon, then soon Carter would trust him, therefore spilling all his secrets, and hopefully Logan will get Quinn to overhear these secrets. She'd dump him, then he'd get to ask her out. Perfect, Logan thought as he made it to the courts. Unfortunately, they were heading to the changerooms. Logan followed. He was about to call out to Carter when he caught part of their conversation.

"-going with Quinn Pensky?" one of the tennis players asked Carter. Carter laughed and Logan could practically see him smile. Logan stayed a good distance away, so he could hear, but not seen.

"It's going great. Quinn is really falling for me," Carter smirked. Logan stayed quiet, and quietly moved as the guys entered the changerooms. Logan remained hidden and found a good place to see and hear, but not to be seen.

"So, everything is working out as you hoped?" another tennis player asked. Logan frowned. What did that mean? Carter smirked as he nodded. Logan could see the evilness in his eyes.

"Oh yes, everything is exactly as I hoped. The science geek has no idea what will come to her," he said. Logan clenched his fist. What was he going to do? If he hurt her, he would pay.

"So, when is this all going down?" one person asked. Carter seemed deep in thought.

"Hopefully, by the end of prom night, that little geek will lose her pride, and virginity," Carter cackled. Logan covered his mouth in shock. That little man-whore! Logan knew Carter had had sex loads of times, but to practically do it with girls forcefully! Logan knew Quinn didn't want to do it till she was married, and he was going to rape her, practically! Logan waited till the guys were gone, then came out of his hiding place, shock in his face. So that's why Carter was dating Quinn, to have sex with her, like he usually did with girls. He wasn't going to let Carter do that, though. He was somehow going to stop this. Logan clenched his fist as he imagined punching Carter in the gut. He hated Carter right now, he hated him. Carter was taking advanage of Quinn, his Quinn. Wow, where did that come from, he wondered. All he knew right now was that he couldn't let this happen.

If he told Quinn that Carter was just using her for sex, she wouldn't believe him. So what could he do? Logan thought, no ideas came to mind. He finally decided to go to lunch, hopefully Carter won't be there. Angry, and thinking of a plan, Logan left the changeroom, angry and pissed off.

**Ok, so are you ready to kill Carter now? I know I am. This was a fast update. Next update may not be as fast, so review! I thought this chapter was pretty good, didn't you? So, review, and rant about how you wanna kill Carter. I hoped you like this chapter. Next chapter will be the Romeo/Juliet scene for sure, and the Zames date, how that went and all. So review! I hope you liked the Choey in this, and again, next chapter will have Quogan. SO, I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

**Thank you to ALL my reviewers! I cannot believe how many reviews I've gotten! I know you all wanna kill Carter. Unf0ortunately, Carter is in this chapter, and will be in the next few chapters. But this chapter will hopefully make you happy, because it's the... ROMEO AND JULIET SCENE! Yay! **

**Also, I know the timeline's sort of messed up, because of prom and all coming up, but it works in my story...sort of. I guess prom will be in 5 weeks, so the kiss actually, to me for my storyline, happened in late March, almost April. So that makes prom about April 30/May 1st, around that time. I guess I changed the times around a bit, but I hope it makes sense.**

Logan dreaded going to Media class.

That Monday morning, when he got up, he actually didn't want to go to Media class. Frankly, he wanted to stay as far away from Carter as possible. But then there was the Media project. Logan also somewhat dreaded seeing Stacy. Logan had attempted to work with Stacy, but all she wanted to do was ask creepy questions about his life (for example, "When did you take your first shirtless picture?")

Logan had considered skipping Media, lying in bed, playing video games, whatever he could to avoid that little rotton good-for-nothing sleaze man-whore, whose name sounded so incredibly gay (what kind of name is Carter Blake anyways? Is he related to Vince Blake in any chance?). He also sort of dreaded the thought of seeing Quinn. No, not because he didn't like her. It was just because, first of all, he hated the choice she made, boyfriend wise, and secondly, if he talked to her, he was afraid of blurting out what he heard yesterday, then Quinn would get mad, deny it, then just scurry off to Carter, telling him what Logan had said, then Carter would comfront Logan, and he was afraid of murdering the guy. Also, he was afraid Quinn would fall harder for Carter than she already had, but Logan was just being protective in a way.

Yesterday at lunch hadn't been that great. Logan almost skipped lunch, but decided to go, just to keep an eye on Carter. It was sickening, however. He watched Carter flirt with Quinn, and Quinn actually fell for it, followed by a serious make out, followed by Zoey and Chase arriving, with James coming, then making an excuse to leave, also followed by more makeout sessions from Lisa and Michael, and Quinn and Carter, Logan and Lola pretending to throw up, while Chase and Zoey talked. Also followed by Lola leaving, as did Chase and Zoey, and Lisa and Michael soon after. Logan made a lame excuse to leave, something about making out with Rachael Taylorson, and immediately going to his dorm to practise his lines for the Romeo and Juliet play. Because, as much as he dreaded talking to Quinn, and actually kissing her again, he knew he needed a good mark in English, since he wasn't doing so well.

But Logan did not regret that they would kiss today. He really didn't. He wanted to kiss her, feel her soft tender lips on his, feel the gentle touch of her hands. Maybe he wondered if it was better or worse than their first kiss. But, he would try to keep his mouth shut, and not mention to Quinn about his accidental listening in on Carter's conversation. She would overreact, but he had to tell somebody, so they could stop Carter together. He considered telling Michael, Chase and James, but Chase and James were under enough pressure already, and he was sure Michael would tell Quinn, he couldn't keep a secret. But maybe, under the circumstance, he may have to tell the three. It would be good for Chase and James at least, working together to help a friend. Hopefully, that would happen anyways, but Logan doubted it. Chase had avoided James at all costs last night. But Chase found out he was in every one of James' classes, which meant he had some classes with Zoey too. Awkward, much?

Logan finally decided to go to class. By the time he decided, it was 7:50, only ten minutes to get changed and go to class. Well, technically he was dressed, but he didn't look good. I guess Juanita wouldn't fluff his hair this morning. Remembering what Lola had taught him all those months ago, he started combing and fluffing his hair himself. He had paid attention!

When he finished, he realized it was 7:56. Grabbing his backpack, Logan zoomed out and hopped on his Jet X, driving to Media class. Luckily it was a 2 minutes ride on Jet X. He had about a minute left. Breathing in relief, he parked the Jet X and hurried to Media class, making it 10 seconds before the bell rang. He noticed Quinn and Carter at the back of the class, whispering to each other and kissing each other, and Chase sitting at the opposite side of the room as Zoey and the gang, avoiding their gaze. Disgusted, Logan sat in his seat as the bell rang. Logan turned to Mr. Bender, as he quickly let the groups of two have a couple of minutes to organize their presentation. Logan silently groaned as Stacy came to sit beside him. The two had picked that Doherty dude (Johnny? Patrick? Pete, that was it!) and Logan, at first did some work, but after realizing how incredibly boring it was, he paid Stacy to do the rest alone. She had obliged, of course, so now, reading the report over, Logan figured it was good enough.

Sighing, he pretended to listen to Stacy talking about her latest cotton swab collection, but Logan's eyes kept wandering to Carter and Quinn. Both were talking, Carter moving his hands about and Quinn giggling like mad. Logan tried not to throw up at their cuteness. Logan knew he was only acting sweet, but in reality, he didn't love her. Carter didn't even care about her at all. He just cared about what his buddies would think, to have sex with the smartest girl in school.

Finally, after a few minutes, Mr. Bender called for time and everyone stopped working. And then, the presentations began. First, it was Zoey and James with their presentation on Christina Aguilera. It was pretty good, but Logan barely paid attention. He zoomed in and out of consciousness. He just noticed people coming in and out of his vision, different people. He heard someone talk about Adam Brody, then another time, it was about Mischa Barton, and another time it was Tom Cruise.

Finally, Stacy and Logan were called up. Logan sighed as he stood up, and walking to the front of the class, feeling Stacy's arm linked with his. He felt absolutely disturbed. Why won't this girl leave me alone, he wondered as they gave their presentation to the class. It went quite well, but all Logan wanted to do was listen to Quinn's presentation. Maybe it was just to stare at her, and wish he was up there, taking Carter's place.

Finally, the two were finished their presentation, and Logan walked quickly back to his seat. Stacy sat beside him and she started whispering to him, but Logan ignored her. Mr. Bender called Quinn and Carter up. Logan froze, and totally tuned Stacy out when he saw Quinn and Carter walk up to the front. He watched the brunette stand up in front of the room with the blonde haired boy. Logan looked at Carter first. His blonde hair was so perfectly messy, it looked like it had not been combed. His bright hazel eyes shone, but Logan knew it was all an act. His pearly white teeth shone as well, which sickened Logan.

Logan, disgusted by this fake boy, turned to look at Quinn, as, it has been lately, his breath caught in his throat.

Quinn looked absolutely stunning. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders in a graceful way, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled beneath her ivory rimmed glasses. Her swwet, small white smile shone. And, as Quinn started speaking, Logan didn't listen to what she was saying, he was listening to her voice. She spoke so sweetly, but it was loud, it was like...what, Logan thought. An angel? Yeah, it was like an angel. Whoa, when did Logan become so sweet? This was unlike him. But then again, Quinn had changed his views on a lot of things, she had changed him.

Logan took in her natural beauty yet again. She never had to have any makeup on to look stunning. Sometimes, when she didn't wear makeup, she looked as beautiful as she did with makeup. Logan never realized it, or acknowledged it before, but now, that he thought about it, it made sense.

Finally, Logan was conscious of Quinn and Carter going back to their seats as he blinked back confusion. He must have slipped out for a minute. He noticed Mr. Bender talking and zoned back in.

"Now, since presentations are finally over, we shall start getting into something new. Now, another form of media, is the subject of newspapers. It gets out all kinds of information, and it is safe and quite reliable. You can find all sort of topics, like entertainment, housing, politics, ecetera," Mr. Bender started talking. Logan tuned out, though. All he wanted to do was get to English and kiss Quinn. Maybe it was to get it out of the way, but maybe because he had fallen for Quinn.

For the rest of the class, Logan attempted to listen to Mr. Bender but kept getting distracted with his thoughts. It was totally unlike him, to be thinking about a girl like this. Maybe he should just give up. Maybe he should just move on, date other girls, cause it was obvious Carter and Quinn would stay together. Maybe the spark in the kiss was a one time deal. But Logan knew that it wasn't a one time deal, he knew there was something behind that kiss that made him change his entire thoughts about Quinn. Logan also knew that if he didn't get Quinn, he would at least try to stop Carter in what he was planning to do, and at least try to warn Quinn. She may not believe him, but she deserved to know.

The bell finally rang, and Logan immediately stood up, grabbing his stuff and walking out of the classroom, not being able to take Carter and Quinn's cuteness any longer. He felt like he was going to be sick if they kept it up. Well, off to Literature. This should be fun, Logan thought, half sarcastically, as he walked toward the Literature classroom, making sure his heart slowed down, and tried to get his blood pumping a little bit slower, also making sure he was breathing properly.

He reached the classroom with time to spare. Sitting at his desk, keeping his eyes out for Quinn, he flipped open the Romeo and Juliet book he had, going to Act 1 Scene 5 and reviewing his lines. He didn't want to look like an idiot up there if he forgot his lines. That would be embarassing. His reputation would go down the drain, him looking like a fool replacing it.

Logan felt his eyes closing. Blinking a few times, he forced them awake. Suddenly, a loud giggle made Logan glance up. There stood Quinn with Carter, both laughing about something, probably some lie Carter told, Logan decided. Noticing Zoey walk into the classroom, smiling, he sighed, shutting his book closed. He studied enough. Now, to think of ways to gently crush Carter to the death...

* * *

Quinn giggled as she kissed Carter's cheek. "You should get to class. I'll see you later though, ok baby?" she asked, smiling. He nodded, grinning.

"Ok sweetpea. I'll talk to you later," Carter said in his oh so sweet voice. Quinn smiled and gave her boyfriend a quick hug before turning and going to sit down. She noticed Logan's gaze never leaving her, and Quinn noticed a sad and confused look etched on his face. Quinn was dreading this class, sort of. This would be the point where Quinn would have to kiss Logan. But ir wasn't just a kiss. No, it was sort of an evaluation. It was evaluating and comparing Logan's kiss now, to Carter's. Would there still be a spark? Would it still be strong, or would it be weaker than Carter's? Would she enjoy the kiss as much as she enjoys Carter's? Would it be different than their first kiss? Would she keep kissing him when their lips touched, or would they pull away?

These and more ran through her mind. She had to evaluate this kiss, because it determined if she liked Logan, if she and Carter were truly meant to be, if she should dump Carter for Logan. Something in her heart pointed to Logan, but another part pointed to Carter. So, as confused as she was, she would have to see what this kiss would bring.

Quinn spent all night last night learning her lines, with Lola's help, till about 11:00 or so, then Lola crashed, so Quinn was on her own. Taking her seat, Quinn turned away from Logan's gaze. She knew why he was staring, he probably still wasn't quite over her. But if this kiss means nothing, then he'll get over me. He'll move onto another girl, like he always does, and he and I can sort of be friends again, Quinn thought as the bell rang. Ms. Hammond shut the door and stood at the front of the class.

"Ok, so we're just going to get started on the presentations. Zoey Brooks and Lance Rivers, you're up," Ms. Hammond said brisky. Quinn saw Zoey roll her eyes, but she stood up, along with Lance and the presentations started. Quinn didn't bother to pay attention. She just thought. She thought of Carter, and her roomates, and Chase and Michael, and Logan. Anything to keep her mind off the fact that they would have to kiss soon. Actually, now that she remembers correctly, the first kiss is very brief, yes, just the first kiss. The second kiss is a little longer, then the last kiss is the longest. Yes, three kisses. Oh joy, well at least it would be easy to evaluate.

Logan and Quinn's presentation couldn't have come by faster. They were the very last presentation, there was 10 minutes left of class, plenty of time left to present. Their part wasn't that long. But if the kiss was as strong as their first kiss, the presentation may just last the rest of the time. Quinn hoped it wasn't as powerful. Then everyone would get suspicious, Carter would probably dump her, and then she'd have to tell Zoey and Lola of Logan and her first kiss on the bench.

Quinn hesitantly walked up to the front of the classroom, Logan in tow. Turning toward the class, Quinn took a deep breath. 23 pairs of eyes looked at Quinn, and Logan, who now stood next to her. Quinn felt nervous, a little bit of excitement, but mostly she was nervous. Logan and Quinn's eyes met and Logan gave her a sympathetic look, and Quinn knew he felt the same way.

"You may start," Ms. Hammond spoke. So the two turned to each other, and Logan started.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, To smooth that rough touch with tender kiss," Logan said, in a voice Quinn thought was amazingly sweet. She knew he was in character, so she smiled, and got into her Juliet character she practised for so long.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," Quinn said, looking straight at him. Some tension started rising between the two, though no one else but them could feel and see it. Quinn forced herself to pay attention, and think of Logan, as Romeo, not as Logan.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows quickly. Quinn sighed, her mind clear of any thoughts of Logan, focusing only on her lines, imagining she was Juliet, and he was Romeo, and there was no one else in the room. Thinking like that worked. She was temporarily free of confusion, and everything going on in her life. She and Juliet were one.

"Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," Quinn said softly, raising her head. The class watched on as Logan took a step toward her.

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," Logan spoke. He took another step toward her. Quinn smiled softly. Logan was a good actor. No wonder why Zoey didn't want to quit that play in eighth grade, she thought.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Quinn pointed out. Logan nodded as he made another step toward her, taking one of her hands for a brief moment, then let it go.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take," Logan said, then slowly leaned in and their lips touched for a brief second. Within that second, Quinn felt a spark, a strong spark. It nearly jolted her back as he removed his tender lips. If that's what happened for a peck, what would happen during the longer kisses, Quinn wondered, smiling like an idiot. This would just look like she was acting, hopefully no one would suspect anything.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged," Logan finished, taking her hand once again, a smile on his face, and Quinn knew he enjoyed it as much as she did.

" Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Quinn said, her voice dying down a little.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Logan said as he once more leaned in. Their lips touched a second time that day, and it was even more powerful than the first two times. Logan's hands remained on hers for the long 3 seconds. Finally, as Quinn's heart fluttered more, Logan's lips left her, leaving her lips cold and drying out. Quinn nearly pouted, but kept her character. She smiled.

"You kiss by th' book," Quinn said, then laughing once more. Logan smiled as this time, Quinn leaned in and kissed him for the last time. This one was to be the longest, until Ms. Hammond interrupted them of course. At this one, however, it made neither of them want to let go. Logan nearly brought his hands up to her neck, but was aware of the class staring at them. He didn't want to break apart, but suspicions may arise. He wasn't sure if he wanted people finding out that he liked Quinn, besides Chase of course. So, he reluctantly pulled away. Quinn looked disappointed. She was just getting into the kiss. She knew that their kisses were magical, and who knows, they could start dating, which meant she would have to break up with Carter. She knew she had to. She didn't truly love Carter. Yeah, he was fun to hang out with, but they were better off as friends. Quinn smiled as the two finally broke their gaze and faced the class, who were know clapping. The bell finally rang. Everyone gathered their stuff as Quinn and Logan made their way to their seats, gathering their own stuff.

The two exited the classroom as Quinn smiled.

"That was great! We'll get an A for sure," Quinn said, Logan nodding.

"That's for sure!" Logan agreed. Quinn smiled lovingly at Logan as they kept walking. The two headed toward the cafeteria for lunch. Out of nowhere, Logan grabbed Quinn's hand, and Quinn didn't pull away. Finally, as they exited the building, Logan released her hand, facing her. Quinn smiled.

"That was honestly the most fun I've ever had. You're a fantastic actor," Quinn commented. Logan smiled sheepishly.

"Most of it wasn't acting," he said sheepishly. Quinn smiled brighter. That was a somewhat compliment from Logan. And that was perfect, it made her feel great. Logan grinned.

"So, was the kiss alright? Is it better than-" Logan cut off, but Quinn knew what the ending was. All she could do was nod.

"It was great," she said, and looking into his eyes made her heart pound a million times faster, her blood flowing faster. She was falling deeper for him and she couldn't do anything to stop it. He was so sweet, so honest, so amazing. Now she knew she would have to dump nice sweet Carter for Logan. She hoped that when she did, Logan wouldn't turn out to be a jerk like he usually was. But Quinn knew deep down he would not do that. She believed he's changed.

"That's great. You know, I've been kind of hoping you'd dump him. Because after hearing that he was just using you for sex, I was afraid-" Logan started before trailing off, both being impacted by Logan's words. Quinn's mouth hung open. Carter was just using her for sex, what? That was so not possible! Carter was a sweet, kind, amazing guy, not someone she would date for a long time, but he was a fantastic person! How dare he say that! He had to be lying, Quinn thought angrily as she looked straight into his eyes, anger clear in her eyes. Logan gulped.

"What are you talking about Logan? Carter is NOT using me for sex! He's nice, and sweet, unlike you," Quinn spat angrily. She didn't know what was coming over her, but it the old feelings for Logan were emerging, the feelings of hatred and annoyance. Logan looked in surprise, but regained his composure.

"That guy is NOT sweet! He only acts sweet in front of girls, so that they fall for his 'sweet and sensitive' act! But really, he's a manwhore! He uses girls for sex Quinn! He forcefully does it if they are unwilling to! He has a rep with the guys here! Why would I lie to you about this?" Logan burst out. Quinn glared, hands on hips as she stepped away from him.

"Because you have a grudge for Carter. You're insanely jealous of him, so you'll spread any rumour about him and get people to go along with it just for your benefit to get back at him for something! Maybe because he's better looking than you!" Quinn finished. Of course she didn't find Carter better looking than Logan, but she was too angry to care! Logan was officially back to his old ways with her, hatred and anger.

"Carter Blake? Please, he's as handsome as a monkey!" Logan cried angrily. Quinn glared.

"Just because you aren't as smart as a monkey doesn't mean you can spread lies around," Quinn countered. A small crowd was beginning to form. Neither was aware though.

"Why the hell would I spread a rumour about a pathetic loser like Carter?" Logan asked.

"Because he's more popular than you!" Quinn yelled.

"There is NO ONE more popular than me in PCA!" Logan countered. Quinn smirked.

"Yes there is. Carter!" she cried. Their voices got louder and louder. Finally, Logan exploded!

"Fine, go ahead, run to your manwhore of a boyfriend! But don't come crying to me when he does try to have sex with you! I hate you QUINN PENSKY!" Logan screamed. Quinn, too much into the fight, glared dangerously, the words not sinking in totally.

"Trust me, you're wrong! I HATE YOU LOGAN REESE!" Quinn screamed. Huffing, the two spun around and stormed off in different directions. Quinn stormed off, and finally, when she was far enough, Logan's last words sunk into her. Quinn sat on a bench, frozen in shock. He hated me, Quinn asked herself. Tears sprung to her eyes. Those words hurt more than saying them. She didn't hate Logan, she didn't, she was just angry she would accuse her boyfriend of using her. Why did she even consider dumping Carter for him? Now, the love for him was pushed back, anger replacing it. But Quinn wiped the tears away, a lump forming at the back of her throat. She couldn't go to lunch now, and face Logan. She was too upset.

_But what if he's right? _a voice asked in the back of her mind. Quinn pushed the thought away. Carter was too sweet and kind. She could go to him for advice. Besides, Logan was, and always would be, a jerk. He was just jealous and was afraid to admit it. She shouldn't listen to him.

But those three words wouldn't exit her mind, as much as she wanted them to. She didn't like being hated. She had been hated too many times in the past, as a child. Her classmates called her a spaz and told her they hated her. She wouldn't put up with it again. She couldn't let Logan get to her.

Sighing, Quinn stood up, and proceeded to her dorm room. She would eat later, and talk to Carter later. She needed to think, and maybe cry a bit.

"I cannot believe I'm letting Logan Reese get to me," she whispered. She sighed as she walked to her dorm room, to think.

**Ok, I know I promised that the Zames date would be in here, but I thought this was enough drama to last you guys a while, until I can update.**

**So, what did you think? I didn't give you one, not two, but THREE Quogan kisses! Yeah, you should thank me... then I'm sure you're wanting to kill me, making Quogan hate each other again. Just more drama to come. So, tell me what you think. I think the next chapter should be out soon, there being 2 days of school left, plus 2 more formal exams, so I finish on the 17th. Unfortunately, June 23rd, in less than 2 weeks, I'll be in Italy on a cruise and visiting relatives for 2 weeks till the 9th of July, then my parents are forcing me to sign up for summer school, and all, so I don't know how often I can update in the summer. But I'll try an update before the 23rd, but I cannot guarantee anything. So, if there is no update for a while, hope you guys have a great summer and I'll hopefully update at the end of July, or possibly August! **

**So, review, and I heart you guys! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! I feel so happy!**

**Quick note, that's VERY IMPORTANT: Ok, so for an idea for a future, possibly even next chapter, I am planning to take ideas of the most gruesome ways to kill Carter. I'm planning to make Logan dream up ways to kill Carter, if that made any sense. So, through his dreams, he's killing Carter. So, how you want to kill him is all up to you guys. Give your ideas, and I may just use them! Make sure they're gruesome!**

**Happy Summer Everyone!**


	13. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note**

**So, I'm back from my trip! It was amazing! Now, I'm back, hopefully updates will come in faster, but I doubt it, because my love for my stories are... dying down (cue gasps). I know, and I don't want it too, but I'm starting to love other shows now! I don't want my love to die down, but it is. I have no clue what to do. I may just delete a lot of stories right now and start afresh. I may keep one or two stories up, but the rest I'm taking down. So, I need your advice. What story do you guys really want me to keep up? Because honestly, I think I'm going to keep up only one story and delete the rest, but I don't know which one to keep up. So help with this would be fantastic! **

**Again, I don't want to, but I know I have to. So, please, some advice would be amazing!**


	14. Chapter 11

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! Hey guys! I cannot believe I went so long without an update for y'all. Just grade 10 starting, not to mention writer's block. I hate it! But after season 4 finally starting in Canada, and watching Quogan's relationship on YouTube, I am FORCING myself to write this for y'all. You guys have been so supportive, and you guys love this story. So therefore, I will update it for you guys. This chapter is probably gonna be bad, but I'll try to update as often as I can, though I doubt it.**

**Ok, I'm skipping time a little bit, to about a week later, so about 4 or so weeks before prom. I need to move time forward, so enjoy!**

**This chapter will have some Quogan, some Choey, and some Zames, and even some Chola friendship. Yes, I love Chola now, but this story is strictly Choey! So, enjoy guys! And again, this isn't gonna be the best chapter, cause I'm starting to get back into Zoey 101, so even suggestions for future chapters will be great!**

* * *

Over a week has past since Quinn and Logan declared their utter hateness for each other. Since then, the two had avoided each other like the plague. Quinn spent more time with Carter, and less time around everyone else, forcing herself to forget about the jerk she once liked a lot. Her friends heard about the fight that the two had. Of course, the two had lied totally, saying what the other did. Lola and Zoey went on Quinn's side, thinking Logan had hurt her, and lied about Carter horribly. They understood why Quinn was spending less time with them. Whenever they saw Logan, they gave him a death glare.

Michael and James were on Logan's side. They thought Quinn did something equally horrible to Logan. James and Zoey were spending time apart, because of Chase, and now the thing with Logan and Quinn. It was getting complicated rather quickly, their friendships spiraling out of control because of the lies Logan and Quinn told.

Chase was neutral. Logan told Chase the truth of what happened, with what Carter was planning and everything. If he told Michael and James, they probably wouldn't believe him anyways. And if they did, what would he say to them when they asked why he cared? Chase understood, he helped Logan out, as Logan helped Chase out. Logan and Chase got closer in all this. It was fascinating to everyone that two best friends could get even closer than Michael and Chase.

For the rest of the school, they were just planning to stay out of it. Though fewer girls were flirting with Logan, and Firewire, Stacy and pals started giving death glares to Quinn again. Quinn learned to ignore the looks, and Logan learned to deal with the lack of girls flirting with him. He honestly didn't feel like going out with girls anyways. He did anyways, to get Michael and James off his back, but of course, not many girls really wanted to go out with him. Logan wondered why they believed Quinn. Most people thought Quinn was freaky.

_Carter is the reason. Because Quinn's dating him, people like her more, _Logan thought miserably as he sat out on 'their' bench, just thinking. He didn't know what else to do. He tried to go back to himself, but it was hard. He really liked Quinn. He didn't mean what he said, about hating her. It was spur of the moment. Honestly, he cared a lot about her, and would still help her if she was ever in trouble with Carter, or anything.

But there wasn't much he could do now, since she hated him. Especially since all their friendships were spiraling out of control because of the two. If only Logan could turn back time. He'd probably prevent himself from spilling what he did earlier. But sadly, Logan couldn't, and what done was done, according to Shakespeare himself.

Logan was incredibly thankful he had a little time with Quinn. Those kisses last week were fantastic. They were so strong and passionate. Sadly, he didn't think he'd ever get the chance now.

Carter was onto him now. Quinn had told him what he said. That little spazzy tattletale, Logan thought angrily. Though he cared about Quinn, sometimes she was too much. She got on his nerves sometimes. Their fight, it was just like it used to be, but worse. Logan was acting on old feelings, old hatred toward her. Why did he have to have the bad luck, he wondered?

But the point was, Carter was now going to be cautious in everything he did, making sure Logan didn't foil his plan. Logan predicted he'd still try to do it with Quinn on prom night, he just didn't know when. He'd have to keep his eyes open. Thank god Chase would be helping out.

By the way, where was he? Logan wondered. He hadn't seen him all day, and it was close to 6pm. Logan looked around for his bushy haired friend, hoping he didn't get in too much trouble.

* * *

Chase laughed as he and Zoey opened her dorm room door and walked in, collapsing on the bed.

"Mr. Bender actually did that?" Chase asked, smiling. Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself," she said as they laughed a bit more. Of course, their laughter died down as soon as the realized they were alone in the first time in over a week. Their laughter slowly died down. The tension started to grow in the room as Zoey shifted on her feet, and Chase looked down.

"Well, this was a fun afternoon," Zoey said. Chase nodded. It was fun. Not awkward at all. Why wasn't it awkward? It was supposed to be, but it wasn't. Something was clearly wrong with the situation. Chase took a guess. Maybe because they had been friends for so long, it didn't get as awkward, and they remembered the days when they were best friends, before the mess ever started. Before Chase had to screw things up.

Luckily, their silence was saved by the door opening, Lola bounding in, her cheeks filled with excitement and shock.

"You will never guess who's outside-"she started before noticing the two then stopped. "Was I interrupting anything?" she asked. Zoey shook her head.

"Uh, no. Actually, I was on my way out. To get a smoothie. Um, see you later Chase," she said, smiling at Lola before leaving the room quickly. Lola and Chase were left alone.

Chase hadn't really had a chance to be alone with Lola since he got back. Even before, they never had a moment alone. There was always someone with them. But now, they were finally alone, and they could talk, do whatever they wanted. But Chase was out of words, there was nothing to say, in his opinion. The friend he cared about stood in front of him, silent as he was.

Lola stared into the bushy haired boy's green eyes, unsure of what to say. Yeah, their goodbyes when he left were nice, but they were brief. Lola couldn't even count it as a goodbye. It had been a "See ya Chase. Come back to PCA with Zoey soon. We'll miss you." Lola wished she could have said, "I'll miss you." Chase and Lola had been very good friends. The temporary dating had been brief. Lola moved on from Chase, she really did. She had no feelings for him romantically whatsoever. Somehow, that experience brought them closer together. Lola cared for Chase like a brother.

They talked a lot. They were friends. Not as close as Zoey and Chase once were, but pretty close. Lola liked that about their friendship. They never really ran out of things to say. Until now, that was.

They never really talked until now, not a good long private talk. Last time they did that was two weeks before Chase left for England. Even when he did, they didn't talk on the phone. They preferred e-mail. Lola still had those saved up. They were short e-mails, but sweet.

"So, Lola, what's been going on?" Chase asked. Lola shrugged.

"Not much, just busy working and all that jazz. How about you? I never did hear about how England was," Lola answered. Chase smiled.

"England was great, but PCA's my home. All of my friends are here," Chase answered. Lola smiled brightly, glad Chase was back.

"That's fantastic Chase, it really is," she said. Chase nodded.

"It was fun, to have another experience other than the US. I've only been out of the country once before, and it was to Canada," he said with a slight roll to his eyes.

"Really? That bad?" she asked gently. Chase scoffed.

"It would have been fun visiting my Aunt Dora, if it was in the summer instead of December, and if she didn't live so far up north. It was, like, a five hour drive from Toronto, north," Chase shuddered. Lola let out a small, musical laugh.

"Aunt Dora? She sounds like the freaking illegal immigrant child," Lola commented. Chase raised his eyebrow.

"Dora the Explorer?" he asked questionably, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Don't start. My little cousin, Amber made me watch the whole first season with her during Christmas Break. So naturally, I started thinking about how Dora can speak Spanish perfectly. Don't get me started on this. I can go on for hours on my opinion on this little 5 year old brat," Lola said. Chase mock gasped.

"Dora? A brat? Tsk, tsk, Lola, if a kid heard you say that, you wouldn't be alive," Chase joked. Lola laughed.

"But it's so true," Lola said lightly. Chase just laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit Lola," Chase remarked. Lola raised her eyebrows.

"Chase, you've been gone only 4 months," Lola said, quickly calculating the months in her head.

"I know, but in 4 months, most things have changed around here. Zoey, Logan and Michael getting a new roommate, Quinn and Logan kissing on-"Chase started before putting his hand up to his mouth. He was always known for blurting stuff out. Why him?

Lola looked at Chase, processing the last sentence. Of course, everyone knew about the kiss in English class the two did, just before their fight. Quinn said it was the worst kiss in the world, and who knows what Logan thought. So why would Chase possibly be covering his mouth as if he just told some big secret? Unless…. Lola started piecing the information together. After a minute of silence, she spoke.

"Logan and Quinn kissed before the English assignment was assigned, didn't they?" she asked. Unable to lie or get out of what he said before, Chase nodded slowly. Besides, he trusted Lola. He wouldn't say a word, would she?

"You promise not to say anything to anyone? Not Zoey, not Michael, not Lisa, nobody?" Chase asked. Lola nodded.

"You can trust me. What happened? With Logan and Quinn anyways? I didn't want to say anything, but they have been acting highly suspicious the past month, and their fight, I have a feeling has to do with this secret," Lola said.

Chase looked into her brown eyes. They were filled with curiosity, and concern. Chase knew he could trust Lola. So he told her. He told her every single bit that he knew. Lola listened intently, her face blank. Lola didn't interrupt once, she just listened to the truth. Once Chase was done, Lola thought, and thought.

She thought for so long, Chase wondered if she was in shock or something. Before he could shake her lightly, she moved. Then she spoke.

"So, let me get this straight. After Mark and Quinn broke up, Logan and Quinn kissed because Logan was acting nice to her. Then Logan and Quinn avoided each other because they didn't want to talk about the kiss even though both, or at least Logan, liked the kiss. Then when they did talk, Logan found out Quinn got a new boyfriend, Carter. Then Logan got angry at Carter, then Logan found out Carter's true motive, which was to seduce Quinn to get her to sleep with him. Then Quinn and Logan kissed three more times in English, then they had a fight about Carter because Logan blurted out the real reason why the two were dating? Then they lied to everyone the real reason they were fighting? And now they're not speaking to each other?" Lola asked. Chase nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Chase said. Lola thought. Chase was afraid. What if she didn't believe him? What if she laughed it off and thought he was lying? Which would probably be a good reaction, since Logan didn't want Chase telling anyone about this. But also, he needed someone else to know. He and Logan couldn't stop Carter by themselves. It was good Lola knew. She could totally help out. She could help convince Quinn about Carter, or at the very least keep an eye on her on prom night. Chase waited for Lola to speak, hoping she would help and not tell a soul.

Finally, after a long minute of antagonizing waiting, Lola spoke.

"Ok, I believe you," she said. Chase looked at her for a second as if to say, _Seriously? _Lola nodded.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd believe me," Chase admitted. Lola smiled.

"Well I do. So, what are we going to do about it?" Lola asked. Chase had no answer to this.

"I don't know. Logan and I plan to watch out for Quinn on prom night. There's not much we can do. I mean, Logan tried to tell her, but she didn't believe him," Chase said. Lola looked at Chase.

"That's your genius plan? You can do much better than that! You have to sabotage Carter, make him admit his real plan to Quinn, torture him until he does," Lola said mischievously.

"Well, Lola, Logan and I are not good at this 'sabotage/blackmail' stuff," Chase reminded her. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Hello? Actress here, if you don't remember! I can help you out!" Lola pointed out.

"I know, but I don't feel right sabotaging Quinn, even if she's dating a jerk. She's happy with him," Chase added. Lola had to agree, even though she hated it. Quinn was happiest when she was with Carter. But he was such a perv. Lola couldn't believe she actually thought Carter was **nice. **Lola shuddered quickly.

"I know, you're right. But Carter is just so…urg! I cannot believe he's going to rape Quinn!" Lola exploded angrily. Chase quickly hushed her, even though the door was closed. He couldn't risk anyone finding out. If they did, it would get back to Quinn and she'd presume Logan started this. Then, who knows what would happen.

"I know, I can't believe it either. But I think right now, the best solution is to talk to Logan, tell him you know, then figure something out," Chase suggested. Lola thought before nodding.

"Fine. But I'm still not happy with this," she grumbled. Chase grinned. Chase was happy Lola knew. Now, they'd have a better chance of stopping Carter Blake. Suddenly, the thought of what Lola had said earlier crossed his mind. He had to ask.

"But wait, who's outside right now?" Chase asked. Lola looked confused before recognition fluttered into her eyes.

"Oh, Vince Blake is back," Lola said, disgust filling her voice. Chase clenched his fists. Vince Blake, the guy that beat him up? Ridiculous. But it would make sense if the two, Carter and Vince, were related. They had the same last name, and same disgusting qualities about them.

"Why's he back?" Chase asked. Lola shrugged.

"No clue," she answered honestly. Chase forced Vince out of his mind.

"I think we should talk to Logan about this right now," Chase said. Lola nodded as she grabbed her purse.

"Sure, let's go find Logan," she said. Chase took her arm as they walked out of room 101.

* * *

Logan, in the meantime, was off of the bench, and walking back toward his dorm. After all, it was dinnertime, and he had to go find Michael, Chase and James to go for dinner. Though he was sure Michael would be too busy with Lisa, and Chase would be too busy moping about Zoey, and avoiding James. The two still hadn't talked since Chase arrived back at PCA. Logan hoped the two would try to be friends. Though Logan was positive they wouldn't.

Logan really hated this. This…game he was playing. These lies he kept telling over and over. He was sick of it, though if he told the truth now, people would most likely hate him, not believe him, or worse.

Logan sighed as he walked past a crowd of hot girls. The girls saw him, and looked at him. He knew what would happen next. Logan gave them the best smile he could muster. The girls just looked at him. Two of the girls smiled flirtatiously, as the other five girls gave deadly death glares. Logan decided to turn on the charm that had been lost for so long. He was sick of not flirting, he was sick with it all. He was going to go back to his old self, no matter how hard it would be.

"Hello ladies," Logan said in a mysterious voice as he stopped in front of them. The two girls smiled back, blushing. Even the other five started looking remotely interested. He turned the charm up full blast, getting it all back.

"Hi Logan," the first girl said, her blonde hair swishing as she moved. Logan smiled.

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day, me running into all you pretty ladies," Logan said flirtatiously. This time, all the girls giggled, falling for his new-found charm.

"Really? Or is it your lucky day, running into seven pretty ladies actually willing to give you a chance?" the girl with the pink top said, her black hair in a high ponytail. Logan pretended to think.

"I guess we're all really lucky then. So lucky, I was wondering if one of you ladies would like to go out with me tonight. My treat, of course," Logan asked. Immediately, the girls started chattering at once, trying to get Logan to pick them. Logan smirked. He loved this, he now knew why he liked it so much. He got so much attention. He loved when girls fought over him. It gave him a thrill, a sense of pride. So what, he was arrogant? This was who he truly was inside, and he wondered why he forgot about it. All because of stupid Quinn he lost it in the first place. Quinn, just thinking of her name made Logan inwardly smile. He couldn't help it. He had to push her out of his mind though. If he thought about her too long, he'd get distracted. No, he had to forget about her.

After all, she broke his heart.

"Ladies, ladies. I'm sure we can work something out, right?" he asked, interrupting them. The girls all stopped and nodded as they crowded around Logan once more.

"Pick me Logan!" all the girls begged. Logan smirked.

"Ok, so here's what I'm going to do. How about I take all of you out on a date this week? So I can get to know all of you better. Who knows? Maybe one of you lucky ladies will impress me so much, you'll be my prom date," Logan winked. The girls gasped and fluttered, nodding eagerly. Because face it, even though Logan 'did something wrong to Quinn', he was still so hot and popular, and wanted to go to prom with him, even if it meant competing with six other girls. The more competition, the better? The harder the challenge.

Logan got each of the girls' names and phone numbers. "Ok, so Darla, I'll go out with you tomorrow night, Bailey, how about the next night? Farah, how about Sunday? Vicky, Monday night, we'll figure out something to do. Annie, Tuesday good for you? Wendy, bring your nicest dancing shoes for Wednesday. Carly, baby, Thursday is your night to shine," Logan said to the girls, who nodded eagerly, smiling like they won the lottery, especially Vicky and Carly.

"I'll see you ladies tomorrow. I'll call you," Logan said, winking. The girls giggled as they stumbled off, chatting monstrously and loudly. Logan smiled. He was back! Yes! And he just earned himself 7 dates in a mere five minutes! That was definitely a record for him.

Feeling accomplished he continued walking to his dorm. Out of his corner of the eye though, he saw Quinn and Carter not far from him, staring at him, slightly in disgust. Logan stopped and turned to the two. Carter had his arm around Quinn, which made Logan sick to the stomach. He swallowed deeply as he noticed the smirk planted on the bastard's face.

He must be so proud, Logan thought sarcastically as he took a look at Quinn. She also looked disgusted and angry. Logan didn't know if he was dreaming, but did he see some jealousy in her eyes? No way, he must wish she was jealous, Logan thought. Quinn had a hand planted at her hip. Logan couldn't stand looking at Quinn, it hurt too much.

She was just so beautiful. Her heart was gold, and he didn't even blame her for the fight. It was all him, he knew it.

Forcing Quinn out of his mind, he turned away and hurried to his dorm room. His heart quickened. He took deep breaths to slow it down.

He reached his dorm room and was startled to find not James and Michael, but Chase and Lola waiting in his room, looking grim.

"We need to talk," Chase said to Logan carefully. Wondering why Lola was in the room, Logan nodded as he stepped in the room, shut the door and locked it, sitting on his bed and waited for Chase to speak.

* * *

**Ok, how'd you like it? It is definitely not my best, but it'll do. As for Lola finding out, it wrote itself, I swear. I never planned for her to find out. But an interesting twist, wouldn't you say?**

**Next chapter will be Lola, Chase and Logan talking, Lola and Vince Blake (yes, I decided to bring him into the story) talking and possibly becoming a couple (I'm not sure yet), Zames for sure, and some Carter/Quinn, unfortunately.**

**This story will be ending soon, I won't write too many chapters. Four more chapters for sure, currently anyways. I may change my mind and probably'll write more. But for now, four more chapters. The next chapter after the next chapter will be the prom chapter, so chapter 13. Then chapter 14 will probably be the after-prom, then chapter 15 will be the epilogue. That's the plan so far, but it probably will change.**

**So, review. I have no clue when I'll update next, it may be a while, but I'm trying! **

**For Working Love, I have NO clue when that'll be updated. I have no ideas! So, therefore, I have a challenge for you to do!**

_**This is important. For Working Love, I don't know what'll happen in the next chapter. So I would love YOU the people to write the next chapter for me! It doesn't have to be long, it can be even 1000 words if you wish. But I want you to write it, then send it to my e-mail, which will be on my profile. If I like your chapter, I'll post it as the next chapter AND make you a character in the story! And even if you don't win, you will still be mentioned and I'll love you forever! Ha-ha!**_

_**There is a deadline though for this. The deadline is December 1**__**st**__**, 2008. So you have a month. Once December 1**__**st**__** rolls around, the contest'll be closed. So, if you want to take up this challenge, be my guest. Write it, then send it to my e-mail! If you don't, that's cool. If no one does, then I can write it myself, but then the update might not be so quick!**_

_**So, I just wanna see how people's writing abilities for my story is. I wanna see if anyone takes up this challenge! So if someone does do this, then have fun! Again, it doesn't have to be long at all! But if you have an idea for the chapter, then write away!!**_

_**December 1**__**st**__** is the deadline for the next chapter contest for Working Love! So, have fun and write away!**_


End file.
